Découverte
by lasolitaire
Summary: Et si la découverte d'une nouvelle région apporterait plus ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _ **Je publie un gros bloc car je ne sais pas quand je serais dans la mesure de donner suite à cette histoire.**_

 _ **Découverte**_

Korra souffla à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. C'était donc à cela que ressemblait une ville. Une énorme ville. Elle posa un pied sur le sol tout en fixant son moyen d'arrivée. Un léger pincement au coeur s'en suivit. Son village lui manquait déjà. Ses parents encore plus.

\- C'est là que nos chemins se séparent Miss.

Korra hocha la tête au capitaine tout en portant un léger sourire.

\- Nous serons amenés à nous revoir ... Pour le retour je veux dire.

Celui-ci envoya un salut en l'air tout en remontant dans son bateau. Korra gratta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Bien alors ... L'Université doit se trouver ...

Elle chercha du regard une personne mais au vue des regards à son encontre, elle préféra s'abstenir. Tout en commençant à marcher, elle essaya de se repérer. Elle remercia intérieurement son sens d'orientation. En plus des pancartes sur les routes. Korra fut surprise par le nombre de personnes ... Mais pas seulement. Elle fixa une chose en particulier et passa sa main sur celle-ci.

\- Alors c'est avec ça qu'ils se déplacent ici ...

\- Salut ...

Korra sursauta et fit face à un jeune homme de son âge. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la réaction de Korra puis la désigna.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici n'est-ce-pas?

Korra secoua la tête. Elle fixa la main présentée et fut surprise par la force du jeune homme.

\- Je suis Bolin et le gars là-bas qui semble te fusiller du regard est mon frère Mako. On est arrivé ici y'a cinq ans alors je peux comprendre que c'est difficile.

\- Bolin! Laisses-là tranquille. Tout le monde n'a pas à savoir notre vie.

Korra sourit légèrement à la remarque et se présenta.

\- Korra. Et je cherche après l'Université Centrale.

\- Tu es étudiante là-bas?

Malgré l'affront suite au son de la question Korra hocha la tête à l'égard de Mako.

\- Je vais suivre des cours du soir sur une matière qui n'est étudiée qu'ici.

\- Hum ?

\- Transposition de la mythologie et de nos origines aux temps actuels.

\- Ah ... ça à l'air ... Cool.

Korra essaya de restreindre son agacement et reporta son regard sur Bolin lui semblant d'un coup plus sympathique que son frère.

\- Tu peux m'indiquer l'Université?

Bolin tapota son véhicule et porta un sourire niais.

\- Mieux ! Je vais t'y conduire.

* * *

\- Tu es sûre que ça va?

Korra referma la porte et remercia elle ne sait qui d'être encore en vie.

\- Ouai merci.

Bolin frotta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête puis trébucha sur ses mots tout en désignant une enseigne à quelques mètres de sa position.

\- Tu sais si tu te sens un peu déboussolée, il y a un bar sympa, Narbook. On y est avec mon frère et nos amis le vendredi soir.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Korra hocha simplement la tête. Saluant une dernière fois son pilote, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

\- Avez-vous des questions?

Korra secoua la tête.

\- L'avantage avec cette matière est que seuls les livres sont importants alors tant que je peux utiliser la bibliothèque ... Vous aurez ma thèse à la fin de l'année.

\- Vous pouvez l'étaler sur trois ans vous savez ...

\- Je préfère m'y mettre rapidement.

Le doyen porta un sourire satisfait.

\- La bourse à votre disposition couvre uniquement votre dortoir alors pour le reste ...

\- J'ai un peu d'argent et je compte trouver un emploi Monsieur.

Le doyen fixa Korra puis abaissa sa voix.

\- Vous savez ... La Cité de la République n'est pas comme les tribus de l'Eau alors ... Il faut que vous compreniez que les choses ne seront pas aussi simples et agréables. Les choses changent et l'argent est un moteur ici. Pour les constructions et ... Sans argent, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose. Comprenez-vous?

Korra hocha la tête mais garda un certain aplomb.

\- Je vais trouver un emploi Monsieur et j'aurais ma thèse. Je sais que toutes ces choses technologiques sont l'avenir mais ... Je peux vous assurer qu'avec mes notes et mon stylo, je vous donnerais un sujet clair et précis. Un sujet sur ma passion et sur la raison de ma présence. Le passé peut expliquer beaucoup de choses et même tout ceci.

Le Doyen coupa Korra en rigolant légèrement.

\- Eh bien j'ai hâte de découvrir votre thèse ma chère. Je pense que vous devriez aller aux hangars près du port. Les Industries de l'Avenir ont besoin de personnes pour décharger les véhicules ou même les bateaux ... Vous semblez avoir une bonne condition physique mais ménagez-vous pour garder un esprit clair voulez-vous?

\- Merci de votre gentillesse Monsieur.

Le Doyen fixa Korra puis sourit légèrement à une photographie sur son bureau.

\- Elle me rappelle lorsque nous étions adolescents ... Tant de souvenirs ma soeur.

* * *

Korra fixa ce qui serait pour l'année à venir sa chambre. Elle s'écrasa sur son lit et croisa les bras derrière la tête.

\- Comment font-ils pour vivre de cette manière ? Si Maman ...

Elle se releva et jura tout en fouillant dans son sac. Enveloppe en main, elle dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le hall des dortoirs.

\- Heu ... Par là c'est l'entrée et ... Peut-être par là ...

Tout en remontant plusieurs allées, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle posa sa lettre dans un bac prévu à l'envoi du courrier et repartie direction son dortoir.

\- Ils risqueraient de venir à la nage s'ils n'ont pas des nouvelles dans la semaine ...

* * *

\- Bolin?

\- Hey Korra! Tu es encore perdue?

Korra essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux puis désigna ce que tenait Bolin dans les mains.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu travailles ici?

Bolin hocha la tête.

\- Je suis pas très malin mais très manuel et puis ça paie assez bien.

\- Ton frère travaille ici aussi?

\- Nan Mako est dans la police.

Korra essaya de ne pas émettre sa pensée "comme quoi Mako avait vraiment la tête à l'emploi". Elle pointa du doigt l'intérieur du bâtiment et essaya de rester sûre d'elle.

\- Le Doyen dit qu'il embauche ici alors ... Je dois faire quoi?

Bolin posa les cartons dans ses bras et fixa Korra.

\- Tu sais c'est assez lourd.

Bolin s'attarda alors sur la femme devant lui. De sa taille, les yeux bleus et la peau mâte. C'est la seule chose dont il s'était soucié jusque-là. Il s'attarda sur le style vestimentaire de la jeune femme. Des vêtements aux couleurs des tribus du Nord ou du Sud ... Il ne savait pas les différentier. Et en dessous de ses vêtements, il pouvait facilement imaginer une corps assez musclé. Plus que pour la majorité des femmes.

\- Bolin ?

Celui-ci se reconnecta à la réalité et fit face à un regard bleu azur ancré dans ses yeux verts.

\- Hein? Enfin tu as l'air d'avoir une bonne condition mais ...

\- Dis-moi juste à qui je dois m'adresser.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici?

Bolin déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il vit non pas son boss mais le boss de la société. Hiroshi Sato en personne. Korra fronça légèrement les sourcils face à l'homme devant elle.

\- Excusez-moi M'sieur mais ... Je cherche juste un travail et on m'a dit qu'on embauchait ici.

\- On?

\- Le Doyen de l'Université.

L'homme semblait étonné par les propos de la jeune femme. Alors que Bolin s'était rapidement remis au travail, elle semblait comme indifférente à la structure sociale les séparant. Hiroshi reprit tout en fixant Korra.

\- Que savez-vous des Entreprises de l'Avenir?

\- Heu ... Rien M'sieur et ça m'intéresse pas.

\- Quant est-il de son créateur?

\- Je vous donne la même réponse. ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Hiroshi porta un regard plus intéressant sur cela.

\- Alors pourquoi vouloir travailler ici?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'un emploi. C'est uniquement un transport de cartons. Quelle est l'importance de connaître de tels renseignements?

\- Et si ces cartons contenaient quelques choses de dangereux?

Korra fixa plus durement les cartons dans les mains de Bolin.

\- Mais c'est le cas.

\- Etes-vous en train de dire que le propriétaire de cette entreprise est un danger pour la Cité de la République?

\- Oui M'sieur.

Hiroshi ne pouvait pas masquer sa surprise. Korra reprit avec un léger agacement.

\- L'homme est un danger pour lui-même. Surtout lorsqu'il possède de l'argent ou le pouvoir. Quelque soit ce qu'il a, il lui faudra toujours plus. Et cela se confirme ici.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de m'expliquer jeune femme.

\- Regardez ce que votre boss fait? Machines sur machines mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Ou allons-nous encore faire face à la chute d'un Empire? Quelque soit le type de structure ... Un Empire est voué à disparaître tôt ou tard. Voilà où resulte le danger.

\- Eh bien voilà une chose intéressante? Vous étudiez l'histoire?

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

Hiroshi se mit légèrement sur le côté.

\- Le poste d'admission est là-bas. Monsieur Sato, le gérant de cet Empire pour reprendre vos termes, prendra en compte votre demande alors revenez demain pour connaître sa réponse sur une éventuelle place.

\- Merci M'sieur.

\- Appelez-moi Hiroshi.

Korra s'inclina légèrement puis lança une légère vague à Bolin. Hiroshi se rapprocha de Bolin et murmura à son oreille.

\- Eh bien voilà quelqu'un d'intéressant. Bien que vous soyez ami avec ma fille, vous avez toujours cette peur sur votre visage. Votre amie est bien différente ...

\- Sauf votre respect Monsieur Sato, je pense que Korra ne sait pas qui vous êtes.

\- Korra ... C'est un nom que je ne vais pas oublier.

\- J'expliquerais moi-même à Korra qui vous être Monsieur dès qu'elle repassera.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Elle ignore qui je suis ... et c'est mieux ainsi ... Suis-je assez clair?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Oh autre chose ... Je regrette le comportement de votre frère à l'égard de ma fille. Mais vous semblez être un jeune homme solide, plein de bonne volonté et de gentillesse. Ma fille a besoin de se sortir de son travail avec ses amis. Pouvez-vous me faire cette faveur ?

Bolin hocha la tête puis fixa la retraite d'Hiroshi.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est le plus bizarre entre Korra et lui ...

* * *

Korra souffla légèrement tout en s'installant dans son bain. L'Université était équipée de bains publiques souvent très occupés. Korra avait donc décidé de s'y rentre tard, très tard. Elle fut surprise d'entendre des pas derrière elle.

\- Salut ...

Korra détailla un instant la femme devant elle qui finit par se placer elle-même dans le bain.

\- Kuvira pour la manière.

\- Korra.

Un silence conviviale se posa entre les deux femmes. Korra distingua les regards de Kuvira se promenant sur son corps et sourit légèrement. Kuvira se racla la gorge et finit par questionner Korra.

\- Tes tatouages ... Tu es des tribus des pôles?

Korra hocha la tête.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ici?

\- Ma thèse.

Kuvira hocha la tête mais se fit interrompre par un murmure.

\- Je pensais vraiment que la Cité de la République était autre chose.

Voyant l'intérêt dans les yeux de son homologue, Korra reprit tout en fixant devant elle.

\- J'ai cru à une terre d'accueil pour tous mais ... Les inégalités sont tellement visibles.

Kuvira hocha la tête tout en réfutant les dires de l'autre jeune femme.

\- C'est un paradis ici comparé à d'où je viens ...

Korra s'attarda sur la personne à ses côtés puis essaya de deviner.

\- Heu au vue de ton teint ... Je dirais que tu viens de la cité de la Terre.

Kuvira rigola légèrement.

\- ça remonte à longtemps. Que sais-tu de la cité de la Terre?

Korra réfléchit un instant, creusant dans sa mémoire.

\- C'est l'Ancien nom de la République de la Terre. La Cité était gouvernée par la Reine Omashu, nom en honneur à la deuxième ville la plus grande de la cité ... Tout au moins au début du règne de l'Ancien Roi. Aujourd'hui, Ba Sing Se est la ville la plus représentative de l'héritage de Cité de la Terre. Et elle explique aussi le fondement même de l'Ancien Empire. Les pauvres à la périphérie de la ville servant de bouclier en cas d'attaques et au coeur le Royaume ... Dernière pièce à tomber en cas d'invasion. Enfin c'était en cas d'invasion externe. La Reine n'a jamais cru que ses soldats du Dai li pourraient se retourner contre elle et au final faire tomber cet Empire par le coeur en lui-même.

Kuvira fixa avec des yeux ronds Korra qui sourit légèrement.

\- Thèse oblige.

\- Eh bien tu en sais plus que moi on dirait. C'est impressionnant.

Korra haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Tu étudies quoi?

\- Le génie criminel. J'aimerais entrer dans la police une fois mon cursus fini.

Korra fredonna sa réponse tout en étirant légèrement ses muscles. Kuvira désigna le corps de Korra.

\- Tu fais du sport?

\- J'ai pratiqué pas mal de sport d'auto-défense mais depuis quelques mois j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

Korra rougit légèrement lorsque Kuvira se releva de son bain. Tout en enroulant une serviette autour d'elle, elle salua Korra.

\- Je pratique le soir au gymnase alors si un combat te tente ... J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Korra.

* * *

\- Asami ...

\- Je ne peux pas Bolin.

\- Mais ...

Bolin déglutit lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Asami. Un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de voir Mako.

\- Mais il n'y est pour rien si ça n'a pas marché.

Asami gela sur place face au murmure de Bolin.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dit exactement!

Bolin souffla légèrement tout en mettant ses mains devant lui.

\- Ecoutes ... Mako est Mako. Il pensait t'aimer et au final c'est juste de l'amitié. Et puis tu ne l'aimes pas non plus Asami. Tu n'as même pas pleuré quand il t'a dit qu'il préférait en rester là.

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes Bolin.

\- Et puis regardes-toi ... Tu sais que j'ai raison. Alors j'aimerais vraiment que tu essaies de venir vendredi soir. Il n'y aura pas que Mako. Opale sera là et ça te fera du bien de sortir.

Asami fixa Bolin qui attendit patiemment la réponse.

\- J'essayerais de me libérer la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Korra gémit légèrement tout en se posant sur un tapis à proximité. Kuvira portait un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

\- Avoues que ça fait du bien ...

Korra hocha la tête. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était arrivée. D'abord réticente, elle avait fini par se rendre au gymnase. Depuis deux semaines, elle pratiquait le soir avec Kuvira et appréciait la compagnie de la jeune femme. Kuvira s'étira tout en poursuivant sur une conversation.

\- Tu serais libre vendredi soir?

Korra chercha un instant ses mots puis frotta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Ah désolé. Un gars de mon boulot m'harcèle depuis mon arrivée pour que je sorte avec lui.

\- Oww c'est mignon.

Korra frappa légèrement le bras de Kuvira qui rigola face à cela.

\- Bolin veut juste que je m'intègre.

Kuvira tilta sur le prénom.

\- Bolin? Brun, yeux verts, de ma taille, trapu et idiot?

Korra rigola à la description.

\- Je dirais plus gentil qu'idiot mais oui ... Tu le connais?

\- C'est le copain de ma soeur Opale.

Korra s'étira tout en questionnant Kuvira.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une soeur.

Voyant le changement de regard de Kuvira, Korra fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas?

Kuvira prit appui sur ses mains et se releva amenant Korra à la suivre jusqu'aux bains.

\- En fait elle n'est pas vraiment ma soeur ...

Tout en se déshabillant, Kuvira reprit tout en attachant ses cheveux.

\- J'ai un frère Kaï. Lui et moi, on a été adoptés par la famille d'Opale.

\- Je suis désolée.

Kuvira gémit légèrement tout en entrant dans l'eau chaude. Tout en poursuivant, elle tourna le dos à sa partenaire de combat.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je me souvenais de mes parents.

\- Je ...

\- Comme tu sembles le savoir ... Je faisais partie de la périphérique de la Cité de la Terre. J'avais huit ans et mon frère six. On a été récupérés par des gardes qui nous ont placé en cellule. Et je ne sais pas trop comment nous avons fait la rencontre de Suyin Beifong. Elle nous a pris avec elle et nous a présenté à ses quatre fils et à sa fille. Après trois ans à vivre à Ba Sing Se, nous avons déménagé ici suite à la demande de la soeur de Suyin. Lin Beifong. Et après la vie a continué. Opale a rencontré ce stupide Bolin et v'là où on en est.

\- J'aime bien la fin.

Kuvira porta un léger sourire.

\- Mais c'est grâce à ce stupide gars si ma soeur est heureuse alors ... Je le laisse prendre soin d'elle en espérant que la stupidité n'est pas contagieuse ...

\- Protectrice?

Kuvira porta un regard plus sadique.

\- Si tu savais ...

\- Donc tu seras là vendredi?

Kuvira souffla légèrement.

\- Je ne pense pas ... Surtout si Kaï ramène sa copine.

\- Hum?

Korra fut surprise de voir Kuvira se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche.

\- Jinora ... La copine de Kaï est ... Enfin elle ne m'aime pas.

\- Il y a une raison?

Kuvira s'attarda un instant sur la question puis baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Je préfère les femmes et ... Enfin je devrais peut-être pas te dire ça alors qu'on est toutes les deux nues dans ce bain et seules.

Korra explosa de rire sous le regard surpris de Kuvira.

\- Je préfère les femmes aussi ... Enfin même si tu n'es pas mon genre ...

\- Sentiments partagés.

Korra reprit l'air plus grave.

\- Je ne devrais pas y aller si elle est contre ce genre de relation.

Kuvira secoua rapidement la tête et arbora une légère teinte sur ses joues.

\- Ce n'est pas contre mes attirances sexuelles ... Elle a juste un problème avec moi.

\- Tu as le béguin pour elle?

\- Pour sa petite soeur ... Ikki.

\- Ah ...

\- Ouai.

La discussion semblait au point mort mais Kuvira reprit après une légère pause.

\- Et bien sûr Ikki n'est pas au courant. Je suis un cas désespéré.

\- Et Kaï ne peut pas t'aider?

\- Kaï sait que j'ai eu une période assez bordélique et puis ... Il m'arrive souvent de voir une femme juste pour le sexe. Ginger est ... Chaude. Trop chaude pour un être humain. Mais c'est juste du sexe ... Ikki est ... Inaccessible.

Korra sourit légèrement face à description de son amie.

\- Tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne lui demandes pas.

Kuvira laissa parler son agacement.

\- A chaque fois que j'essaie de faire une percée chez Tenzin ... Jinora est en mode surveillance. Et je peux à peine la saluer. Faudrait que je la kidnappe ou que je rentre en mode commando dans l'orphelinat. Mais on risquerait de me prendre pour une dingue ...

Korra ne put retenir un rire face à cela. Elle s'attarda sur un détail et exprima sa pensée.

\- Le monde est quand même petit ... Tu me parles d'un Tenzin et s'il est l'homme que je pense, il est un ami de mon père.

\- Chauve, moralisateur, chiant ...

\- Oui c'est bien lui.

\- Comment l'as-tu connu?

Korra s'attarda sur la question puis s'enroula dans une serviette.

\- Tenzin est venu au Sud, la dernière visite remonte à plus de dix ans si ma mémoire est bonne. Je crois qu'il avait répondu à mon père face à une demande d'aide pour le village.

\- Une aide pour?

\- La construction d'un centre médical.

\- Il n'y en avait pas ?

Korra secoua la tête tout en amorçant une retraite.

\- Et c'est vraiment un centre d'appoint. Nous comptons avant tous sur la sagesse des plus anciens.

Korra sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle traita les mots de Kuvira

\- Vendredi 20h au Tarlook ... Ne me fais pas faux-bond.

* * *

Asami soupira légèrement lorsqu'elle vit une femme de deux ans sa cadette écrasée sur la portière de sa voiture

\- Opale ... Bolin est passé au plan b?

\- Faute de pouvoir te convaincre ... Tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme ...

Asami leva les yeux au ciel tout en prenant place du côté conducteur. Opale s'invita dans l'habitacle sous le regard surpris d'Asami.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

\- Je ne sortirais pas avant d'avoir une promesse que l'on te voit Vendredi soir.

\- Opale ...

\- Allez s'il te plaît et puis ça va être marrant. Kuvira ramène une femme.

Asami souffla face à l'information.

\- Qui d'autre sera là?

\- Bolin, moi et peut-être Kaï et Jinora.

\- Et pour Mako ?

Opale toussota tout en parlant à voix basse.

\- Si je te dis qu'il vient tu va te désister alors ... Pourquoi tu ne l'ignorerais pas ?

\- Quatre paires ... Voilà ce que verront les gens du bar. Et je ne veux pas voir Mako ni être associée à lui autrement que comme une connaissance. Maintenant sors de cette voiture, mon père m'attends.

\- Il y aura aussi peut-être une femme avec qui Bolin travaille. ça pourrait être ta chance.

\- Alors tout ceci est pour me présenter une autre personne? As-tu au moins conscience que de un elle pourrait être intéressée par les hommes et donc aller avec Mako, de deux être en couple et pire de trois ne pas être intéressée par une sorte de plan mise au point par Bolin.

\- Je dois comprendre que tu viens?

\- As-tu au moins écouté ce que je viens de dire? Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce genre de choses et encore moins de voir Ma...

Opale leva la main au ciel.

\- Kuvira vient alors que c'est loin d'être le grand amour entre elle et Jinora. Mais elle essaie pour Kaï ... Et aussi pour moi. Nous sommes une famille Asami. Et tu en fais partie. Alors fais-le pour ta famille. Il te suffit de l'ignorer.

\- J'essaierais de passer.

Opale secoua le doigt devant Asami.

\- Ah ma chère ça ne marchera pas avec moi ... C'est soit oui je viens ... Soit non mais dans ces conditions, je crains que Monsieur Sato doive attendre.

\- Est-ce vraiment un choix?

Au vue du sourire malicieux sur le visage d'Opale, Asami avait déjà sa réponse. Celle-ci reprit lasse de la conversation.

\- Je me demande comment Bolin fait pour te supporter.

\- Oh eh bien ... Tu sais il obtient quelques compensations ... Des compensations que tu pourrais avoir avec une jeune femme ou un jeune homme si tu sortais de ton atelier ... Ce qui nous amène à cette femme mystérieuse de Vendredi ... Excitant n'est-ce-pas?

\- J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui ... Au revoir Opale.

\- C'est un oui?

Asami hocha la tête valant une explosion de joie de la part d'Opale qui l'enlaça un court instant. La dernière phrase d'Opale apporta un léger sourire sur son visage lorsqu'elle démarra son véhicule.

\- Tiens ta promesse si tu ne veux pas que je fasse une scène au siège Lundi matin.

* * *

Korra massa doucement son cou. Tout en refermant son livre, elle fixa autours d'elle. La bibliothèque était déserte. Pour autant, elle se sentait en paix. Le silence en plus de la légère diminution de température lui rappelèrent chez elle. Elle soupira tout en se relevant.

\- J'espère que Papa et Maman vont bien ...

* * *

Kuvira se rapprocha de Korra tout en désignant sa tenue.

\- Laisses-moi deviner ... Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te changer tellement tu étais absorbée par un bouquin ...

\- Oui et non ... Merci d'avoir attendu.

Kuvira l'invita à la suivre à travers le bar. Korra n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention. Et cela s'avéra davantage lorsque qu'elle vit plusieurs personnes la dévisager. Kuvira la coupa dans son observation.

\- Salut ... Alors voici Korra et Korra voici ...

Bolin secoua ses mains devant lui et se leva tout en s'approchant de Korra.

\- Ow ow ow ow vous vous connaissez? Alors là c'est ...

\- Bolin ...

Bolin déglutit lorsqu'il distingua le changement de regard chez Kuvira. Celle-ci fut alors prise à partie.

\- Kuvira arrêtes de faire peur à mon chéri ...

Kuvira essaya de ne pas vomir face au terme "chéri". La femme responsable de ses propos salua Korra avec un léger sourire.

\- Moi c'est Opale, la soeur cadette de Kuvira.

Korra fixa alors les autres personnes qui se présentèrent une à une.

\- Et moi c'est Kaï ...

Korra fixa le jeune homme et sourit légèrement.

\- Il y a comme un air de ressemblance.

La mine dégoutée des frère et soeur de sang firent exploser de rire le reste de la table. Kaï reprit avec une légère moue.

\- Et voici ma petite-amie Jinora.

\- Enchantée de te connaître Korra.

Bolin pointa du doigt Mako à plusieurs tables de leur position.

\- Mako est avec des collègues mais viendra sûrement après. Oh et il nous manque Asami qui ... Eh bien qui ne viendra sûrement pas.

Korra se souvint alors des propos de Kuvira et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Ikki n'est pas là ?

Kuvira allait répondre par la négation mais entendit une phrase qui la fit réagir en même temps que Korra.

\- Owww vous faites un mignon petit couple ... J'aimerai voir la réaction de ta mère Opale quand elle le saura ...

\- Nous ne sommes pas en couple!

Kuvira fixa de la même manière Korra qui s'adressa à Bolin plus en particulier.

\- Kuvira me ressemble trop pour ... Bref c'est juste une partenaire de sport et une amie.

Kuvira hocha la tête pour accentuer le discours. Elle attrapa le poignet de Korra et la força à la suivre.

\- Viens j'vais te présenter quelqu'un.

Bolin fixa la retraite des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Elles ont beau dire ça mais ...

\- Bolin laisses tomber.

* * *

\- Korra voici Ginger et ...

Korra essaya de restreindre la rougeur sur son visage lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt sur son menton. Ginger murmura sensuellement.

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ... Tu sais que je pourrais facilement passer le reste de ma soirée avec toi ... Et que de beaux tatouages ...

Kuvira toussota légèrement et sentit une main ainsi qu'un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse voyons ... Tu sais où me trouver ... Je serais te consoler d'une mauvaise journée.

Fixant la retraite de Ginger, Korra se reconnecta à la réalité lorsqu'elle confirma les dires de Kuvira.

\- Ginger est ...

\- Yep ... Trop chaude pour un être humain.

* * *

\- Comment était le flirt?

Kuvira fusilla du regard Jinora responsable de ses propos.

\- Je ne flirtais pas ...

\- Tu ne t'en rend même plus compte tellement tu ne fais que ça ...

\- Et si on commandait?

Kuvira remercia d'un signe de tête son frère qui renforça sa prise sur la main de sa copine. Korra sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Alors c'est donc toi Korra?

Le monde s'est alors déconnecté. Korra déglutit difficilement tout en regardant la femme devant elle. Elle revenait alors sur sa précédente pensée. Ginger n'était pas la seule à être trop chaude pour un être humain. Elle arriva à hocher la tête voyant le léger sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres de son homologue.

\- Je suis Asami.

\- Heu ... Korra ...

\- Je le sais déjà.

* * *

La discussion était fluide et agréable. Mako avait fini par refaire son apparition. Korra comprit facilement que Mako et Asami s'évitaient consciemment. La conversation alla alors vers Korra. Asami effleura légèrement la main de Korra comme pour attirer son attention. Les autres personnes étaient dans une discussion qui ne semblait pas intéresser ni Asami ni Korra.

\- Donc une thèse ...

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus?

Korra commença et sentit bientôt l'intérêt des autres personnes sur elle.

\- Eh bien je travaille sur un projet personnel. Pour faire simple, je veux démontrer qu'à travers certaines légendes, il y a du vrai et aussi que certains points du passé se répètent inconsciemment.

\- Hum comme quoi?

\- Je m'intéresse plus particulièrement aux Empires.

Asami allait répondre mais Kuvira la devança.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu en savais autant sur la Cité de la Terre? Elle est encore plus calée que ta mère Opale ...

\- Notre mère.

Kuvira préféra laisser en suspens la remarque de sa soeur. Asami reprit avec une curiosité non masquée.

\- Mais il n'y a plus d'empire aujourd'hui.

Korra pointa du doigt le mur en face d'elle.

\- Un autre type d'Empire

Asami fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle vit Bolin dans sa périphérie secouant la tête comme pour lui dire de laisser tomber le sujet. Voyant le trouble sur les visages des personnes de la table, Korra essaya de restreindre son agacement.

\- Il y a un problème?

Opale allait répondre mais sentit une pression sur sa main. Bolin prit alors la parole.

\- Aucun ... Mais que ce soit toi, moi ou Asami, nous avons du travail grâce aux Entreprises de l'Avenir.

Korra s'intérressa alors à Asami.

\- Et que fais-tu?

\- Je suis ingénieure. Mon père est le gérant de cette entreprise.

Asami remarqua un changement de posture chez son homologue.

\- Il y a un problème?

Korra lécha inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure puis réfléchit un instant.

\- Je comprends alors que tu défendes l'Empire de ton père.

\- Ce n'est pas un Empire.

\- Vraiment? Sais-tu ce qu'est un Empire?

Voyant le trouble sur le visage de celle-ci, Korra reprit plus studieusement.

\- Les entreprises de l'Avenir possèdent 90% des affaires ici. Un Empire possède la quasi totalité du champs d'action. Alors qu'est-ce-que c'est selon toi?

\- Une entreprise mettant en place des solutions pour aider dans le quotidien.

\- Des solutions du quotidien ...

Asami secoua la tête face à cette réponse. Sentant la tension entre les deux femmes, le reste de la table préféra garder le silence.

\- Korra ... Si tu as quelques choses à m'apprendre sur mon entreprise vas-y je suis toute ouïe.

\- Ton comportement reflète bien le problème qui a pu se présenter dans le passé.

\- Je te demande pardon?

Korra ancra plus intensément ses yeux dans ceux d'Asami. Asami remarqua alors la couleur profonde de ses iris. Elle fut coupée dans son observation par un changement de ton.

\- Si une guerre éclate, crois-tu sincérement que Monsieur Sato ... Enfin que ton père ne prendra pas parti? Il cherchera plus de puissance et de pouvoir. Et il créera des choses qui sont loins d'être des solutions du quotidien.

Asami commença également à perdre patience. La colère eut raison de son self-control.

\- Et que sais-tu réellement de ma famille? Toi qui débarque de je ne sais quelle tribu d'indigènes des pôles!

Asami ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit ses propres propos. Elle sentit un mouvement à ses côtés.

\- Korra je ...

\- Des indigènes? Ah j'y crois pas ... Alors tu penses que mes origines sont à mettre en compte dans mon travail?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Korra reprit plus difficilement tout en se relevant.

\- Le couteau n'était pas, à l'origine, un outil pour se battre mais pour se défendre. L'entreprise qui l'a créée l'a fait pour aider le quotidien de chacun ... Pourtant son gérant n'a pas hésité une seule seconde lorsqu'on lui a demandé d'en faire des plus résistants ou d'en faire qui pourrait tuer un homme. Et si tu ne me crois pas tu n'as qu'à demander à des personnes citoyennes de cette ville. Histoire qu'ils aient plus de poids que mes paroles d'indigènes.

Tout en déposant de l'argent couvrant sa consommation, Korra inclina légèrement la tête à l'égard des autres personnes de la table.

Kuvira partie rapidement à la poursuite de Korra qui s'arrêta à hauteur de la grille de l'Université.

\- Korra je suis désolée ...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien ...

\- Asami est parfois dure sans s'en rendre compte mais je pense sincérement que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Peu importe ... Je suis fatiguée. Tu devrais y retourner.

\- Mais ...

Korra porta un léger sourire puis reprit son chemin.

\- Je te vois lundi pour l'entrainement. Ne fais pas attendre tes amis.

* * *

\- Elle est partie?

\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi exactement? J'y crois toujours pas que t'ais balancé un truc comme ça.

Asami frotta nerveusement son front.

\- Je sais que c'est mal sortie mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et puis c'est de mon père que l'on parle!

\- Elle ne sait pas qui est Hiroshi Sato.

Asami fixa Bolin qui reprit plus difficilement.

\- Elle a balancé un truc assez similaire à ton père et il a juste souri. Et il m'a dit de ne pas lui dire qu'il était. Alors je pense que ça vallait pour toi aussi. Mais pour maintenant ...

\- Moi je la trouve intéressante.

Opale sourit face à la mine déconfite d'Asami.

\- Et puis elle est jolie ... Elle a un regard que l'on ne trouve pas souvent ici et puis ... Elle semble en forme ... Tu aurais dû simplement te limiter à la déshabiller du regard comme en début de soirée.

\- Opale tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment?

Face à la réprimande de sa soeur, Opale pointa du doigt Mako qui s'était finalement levé avant l'explosion des deux femmes.

\- Tu veux vraiment que Mako passe le reste de son existence à nous ignorer ou qu'Asami reste célibataire?

Asami toussota comme pour signaler sa présence. Kaï fixa sa soeur qui avait son regard sur la porte d'entrée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir?

Kuvira haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule. Et puis si Lundi elle ne vient pas à notre entraînement, il sera encore temps que je me rende à son dortoir.

Au vue de regard que lui envoya Jinora, Kuvira fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien juste ... Tu peux avoir des bons côtés aussi ... ça m'étonne.

La discussion reprit alors son court. Asami soupira face à cela. Les dernières paroles de Korra revenaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle finit par lâcher dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle pris l'exemple du couteau ...

Asami sentit une main sur la sienne et sourit face à l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Opale.

\- Je vais rentrer ... Je suis fatiguée.

* * *

\- Comment était ta soirée ma chérie?

Hiroshi regretta sa question lorsqu'il vit le visage fermé de sa fille.

\- Mal apparemment.

Asami embrassa rapidement son père sur la joue puis laissa parler son agacement.

\- Tout aller bien jusqu'à ce Korra nous associe à des tyrans et que je la traite par mégarde d'indigènes.

Hiroshi frotta machinalement sa barbe.

\- Korra ... Hum ce prénom est soit à la mode soit nous avons eu affaire à la même jeune femme. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure avec elle ... Elle est intéressante.

Asami leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dure? Mais c'est elle qui ... Bref ... Et puis elle a parlé de couteau et ça m'a rappelé Maman alors je suis fatiguée.

Hiroshi fronça machinalement les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache pour ta mère ... C'est une simple coïncidence. Ne la blâmes pas pour l'acte insensé d'une autre personne.

Asami hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Seule, elle se remémora une partie de son passé. La mort de sa mère. Elle avait été le seul témoin de cet assassinat. Elle avait vu sa mère se vider de son sang devant ses yeux incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Elle tenta de poser sa respiration tout en fermant les yeux. La nuit sera longue.

* * *

\- Salut Bolin.

Bolin sursauta puis laissa un léger sourire sur son visage.

\- Hey ... Tu es arrivée depuis longtemps?

Korra haussa machinalement les épaules tout en poursuivant ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je pensais qu'on m'aurait viré de ce boulot après vendredi mais apparemment je fais toujours partie de l'équipe.

Bolin se posa sur une caisse à proximité.

\- C'était tendue entre vous deux.

\- Hum ... N'en parlons plus. Et puis en attendant la livraison, j'aimerais mettre mes idées au clair alors ...

\- J'ai compris je m'en vais.

Korra fixa amusée la retraite de Bolin puis poursuivit sa lecture.

\- Vous êtes une étudiante acharnée ...

Korra leva un instant les yeux de ses notes puis se reconcentra dessus.

\- Cela pose un problème si je travaille sur ma thèse en attendant la cargaison Hiroshi?

\- Non.

Voyant l'homme s'asseoir à ses côtés, Korra finit par refermer son livre. Hiroshi sourit puis essaya d'amener judicieusement la conversation.

\- Comment se passe votre intégration?

\- Bien si on met de côté que Monsieur Sato va rapidement me virer lorsqu'il s'aura que je me suis mise à dos sa fille.

Hiroshi fut d'un coup plus intéressé.

\- Asami Sato est la digne héritière de Monsieur Sato. C'est une jeune femme avec énormément de valeur et appréciée. Où est le problème?

Korra frotta machinalement l'arrière de sa tête.

\- On a parlé de ma thèse et ... Je ne voulais pas la vexer ou autre mais lui faire comprendre l'enjeu que peut représenter une entreprise telle que la sienne. Et c'est parti un peu en catastrophe. Son point de vue est intéressant à développer.

\- Son point de vue?

\- Vous n'allez pas le répéter à Monsieur Sato ?

\- Mes lèvres sont scellées.

Korra renforça sa prise sur son livre puis reprit plus doucement.

\- Je sais que beaucoup pense que notre éducation provient de la richesse de notre culture. Et étant du Sud ... Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'école ou même d'enseignement. J'ai beaucoup appris avec les livres ou avec mon maître qui a eut la change de pouvoir voyager plus jeune.

\- Vous n'aviez jamais quitté le Sud?

\- Si ... Par le biais d'une correspondance de mon maître.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

Korra sourit légèrement tout en s'adossant sur le mur derrière elle.

\- Je n'ai pas pu aller à l'Université comme ici. J'ai suivi des cours par correspondance. Mais pour ma thèse, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de venir ici. La bibliothèque de l'Université regorge de savoir et de ressources. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais assez d'une vie pour retranscrire tout ce que je lis.

Un léger rire l'arrêta dans sa tirade.

\- Désolé ... Je me laisse souvent transporter par tout ça.

\- Vous êtes passionnée ... C'est une excellente chose.

Hiroshi se releva lorsqu'il vit un véhicule arriver. Tout en rebroussant chemin, il lança une phrase laissant perplexe Korra.

\- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences Korra ... Que ce soit d'un livre ou d'une personne. C'est en creusant qu'on trouve souvent les choses les plus belles. Peut-être devriez-vous vous intéresser à cela avant de rendre définitif votre jugement.

* * *

Korra fut surprise de voir un mouchoir blanc secoué devant elle. Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'elle traita les quelques mots de Kuvira.

\- Je viens en paix.

\- Je te rappelles que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

Kuvira prit place dans le bain et soupira de contentement.

\- Comme tu n'es pas venue à l'entraînement, j'avais pensé le contraire.

\- Mon travail s'est fini plus tard alors j'ai préféré venir ici directement.

Un léger silence engloba les deux femmes. Kuvira chercha un instant ses mots puis finit par déclarer dans un souffle.

\- J'ai besoin d'un avis.

\- Hum?

\- Un collier ou un bracelet?

Voyant le trouble sur le visage de Korra, Kuvira reprit plus doucement.

\- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Ikki et ...

\- Owww je ne te savais pas aussi fleur bleue.

\- Hey!

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire. Kuvira posa une main sur l'épaule de Korra et laissa paraître son soulagement.

\- Je suis contente de te connaître. Il y aura sans doute une fête alors ... Tu vas venir? Cela te permettra de voir Tenzin.

* * *

\- Elle est là-bas ...

Korra essaya de ne pas rire face au sourire idiot sur le visage de Kuvira. Sourire vite masqué lorsqu'elle distingua Jinora au-côté de sa soeur. Korra fut surprise que les deux soeurs ne se ressemblaient que très peu. Et elle avait malgré elle comprit pourquoi Kuvira était autant accro à Ikki. Celle-ci dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant. Korra s'inclina légèrement.

\- Tu es la femme du jour alors joyeuse anniversaire. ça te fait 22 ans c'est ça?

Ikki hocha la tête et sourit plus largement à Kuvira.

\- C'est pour moi?

Kuvira frotta nerveusement l'arrière de son cou et tendit la boîte.

\- Tu ... Enfin je voudrais que tu l'ouvres quand tu seras seule ...

Ikki prit la main de Kuvira et la traîna à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre ... Trouvons un endroit tranquille.

\- J'espère que ce n'est rien de pervers ... Connaissant Kuvira ...

Korra s'attarda sur Jinora puis fixa elle-même la direction prise par les deux femmes.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance?

\- As-tu des frères et soeurs?

Korra fut surprise par la question puis décida d'y répondre.

\- Oui et non. Pas de sang.

\- Alors tu peux peut-être comprendre que c'est difficile pour moi de voir une personne comme Kuvira ... Une personne qui a de l'expérience, quatre ans de plus que ma soeur et qui ... Bref c'est compliqué d'accepter une personne comme elle au-côté de ma petite-soeur.

\- Kuvira n'est pas une mauvaise personne.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout d'elle. Si tu savais ...

\- Je n'ai pas à la savoir. Et surtout pas de toi.

Jinora essaya de resta stoïque face au regard de Korra. Elle reprit tout en détournant le regard.

\- Ikki n'a jamais vraiment aimé un homme ou une femme. Elle va sauter la tête la première dans cette relation sans en mesurer l'enjeu ni les répercussions. Et puis Kuvira ... Elle serait comme Opale, je ne dirais rien mais ... Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Korra préféra laisser en suspens la discussion et pointa du doigt une grande bâtisse.

\- C'est donc un refuge?

\- Oui ... Mon père l'a construit il y a plusieurs années.

\- Puis-je aller voir?

Jinora fut surprise par la question mais hocha la tête. Korra reprit tout en commençant sa marche.

\- Peux-tu dire à ton père que la fille de Tonraq est ici? Je voudrais le saluer avant de repartir.

* * *

\- C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il faudrait avant tout reconstruire cette partie Tenzin.

\- Nous n'avons pas les fonds.

\- Les Entreprises de l'Avenir s'en chargeront.

Tenzin hocha la tête.

\- Je sais que tu n'étais pas là pour ça Asami mais ...

\- Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas ...Mon père sera heureux d'aider à la construction de nouveaux dortoirs pour vos petits pensionnaires.

Une légère frappe les arrêtèrent dans leur discussion. Asami enlaça légèrement Jinora qui expliqua la raison de sa venue.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te saluer Papa. Korra.

Asami se figea légèrement face à l'énonciation du prénom mais s'abstient de tous commentaires. Tenzin chercha dans sa mémoire puis attendit que sa fille lui donne l'information recherchée.

\- Elle est la fille d'un certain Tonraq.

Le visage de Tenzin s'éclaira d'un coup sous le regard surpris d'Asami et de sa fille.

\- Eh bien c'est un nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis plus de 15 ans.

\- Qui est-ce?

Tenzin sourit plus largement à sa fille.

\- Tonraq est le chef de la tribu du Sud. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que plus jeune ... J'ai voulu découvrir le monde? Ta tante Kya m'a quelque peu forcé à aller au Sud et Tonraq s'est trouvé sur mon chemin. Sa famille et lui nous ont offert l'hospitalité pendant plusieurs mois et ensuite j'ai poursuivi ma route et rencontré ta mère et ... Ai fini par m'installer ici. Et comme tu le sais Kya est toujours là-bas. Où est Korra?

Jinora pointa du doigt les dortoirs.

\- Avec les jeunes sûrement.

\- Eh bien je ne vais pas la faire attendre.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner?

Tenzin fut surpris par la prise de parole d'Asami. Jinora tira son père avec elle.

\- Et si on allait voir les préparatifs pour la fête. Asami va aller chercher Korra pour toi.

* * *

\- Halte! Les mains en l'air.

Korra sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Réalisant la demande, elle se retournant et sourit face à la vue d'un jeune garçon. Celui-ci reprit plus fermement.

\- Déclines ton identité.

\- Korra mon capitaine.

Le jeune homme sourit puis posa la branche lui servant d'arme.

\- Tu es ici pour jouer avec nous?

Suite à la prononciation du "nous" , Korra remarqua rapidement une dizaine d'enfants âgés environs de six à douze ans.

\- Hum je cherche après un soldat ... Tenzin.

\- Toutes informations à un prix.

Korra rigola légèrement face à la réponse.

\- Très bien quel est le prix?

Elle fixa une jeune fille s'avança vers le garçon.

\- C'est l'anniversaire d'Ikki alors on va avoir assez de choses à boire et à manger ... Faut lui demander autre chose.

\- Oui mais quoi?

\- Et si je vous racontais quelque chose qui est confidentiel ...

Le jeune homme fixa ses amis qui s'installèrent en rond autour de Korra. Celle-ci s'agenouilla puis se prêta au jeu.

En retrait de la scène, Asami fut surprise de voir l'ensemble des enfants avec Korra. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit les débuts du récit de Korra.

\- Avant de commencer ... Vous devez promettre que tout ceci ne sortira pas de ce cercle d'accord?

Voyant l'affirmation, elle sourit légèrement tout en prenant un bâton à proximité. Dessinant dans la terre ce qui ressemblait à une carte, elle commença son récit.

\- Je viens d'ici ... Aujourd'hui on l'appelle le Sud mais avant ... Nous étions le peuple de l'Eau ... Nous et notre tribu soeur au Nord. Savez-vous pourquoi on nous appelez comme ça? Parce qu'il y a longtemps, les peuples étaient appelé comme les éléments qui constituaient leur environnement. Eau pour le Nord et le Sud, Feu pour une petite île constituée d'un volcan, Air pour les montagnes et Terre pour le reste. Les peuples étaient contraints de vivre avec ce qu'ils avaient. Utilisant l'élément constitutif de leur milieu pour survivre. Une jeune femme du Sud se demanda alors pourquoi il était aussi difficile de vivre. Elle qui respectait avec les siens la nature. La nature souvent dure avec eux. Un soir alors qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs lunes, elle s'aventura à l'extérieur malgré le blizzard. Elle finit par se perdre et hurla au-delà de ses poumons "Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec nous chère Nature ... Pourquoi acceptes-tu de nous laisser mourir alors que nous te vénérons?". Bien évidemment, elle n'obtient aucune réponse à ses questions. Elle entendit cependant un léger jappement dans le fin fond du blizzard. Essayant de remonter vers l'origine du bruit, elle y découvrit un jeune chiot seul et affaiblit. Sentant le froid de plus en plus autours d'elle, elle creusa la neige et s'y enfouit avec le chiot ...

\- Elle est triste ton histoire.

Korra fixa la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

\- La jeune fille se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit. Son père l'avait retrouvé avec le chiot et les avait ramené. Mais quelquechose se produisit quelques jours plus tard. La jeune fille avait par mégarde réussi à faire une chose que seul un dieu était capable de faire. Maîtriser l'Eau. Ce que la jeune fille ignorait était qu'au quatre coins du monde un enfant avait la maîtrise du Feu, de la Terre ou de l'Air. Il s'est avéré par la suite que ses enfants avaient vécu la même chose. Un instant de doute sur la Nature et une découverte d'un guide sous forme animal. Quatre enfants pouvant maîtriser les quatre éléments. Mais la source de pouvoir n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. L'enfant du Feu voulut apporter plus à son peuple qu'une simple île et ... Arriva à rejoindre le continent de la Terre. Il entra alors dans un combat entre l'enfant de la Terre et le tua réduisant les habitants de cette terre à l'esclavage. Le pouvoir le consumant le fit poursuivre ses actions vers les peuples de l'Air. Bientôt seule le Sud était encore libre. Ayant connaissance de cela, la jeune fille se rendit vers l'Océan et demanda à qui voulait l'entendre "Pourquoi un tel don s'il détruit la Nature! Si tel est le cas, je ne veux plus maîtriser l'Eau". Et c'est là qu'elle la vit pour la première fois. Une tortue-lion ... Celle-ci fixa l'enfant et lui insuffla les trois autres éléments "Tel est ton destin Avatar". Le destin de cette jeune femme étant de battre l'enfant du Feu. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. L'Avatar avait alors l'ensemble des peuples entre ses mains. Perçue comme une libératrice, l'Elue des Dieux. Et avec cela, une soif de pouvoir et de puissance qui commença à assombrir les pensées pures de l'enfant. Avant d'être tentée davantage, elle pria la tortue-lion de lui retirer ses privilèges en tant qu'Avatar ... Mais pas seulement. Elle remonça à son don. De part son courage, la tortue-lion décida de laisser ce savoir sur la terre. Et on raconte qu'il est présent quelque part ... Attendant la personne digne de l'utiliser ...

Korra se rapprocha des différents enfants et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Vous savez ... Cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'on m'a raconté cela et je cherche encore ... Je ne suis sûrement pas la personne digne de le trouver mais peut-être que l'un d'entre vous le trouvera.

Le jeune garçon porta un sourire franc sur son visage.

\- Si je suis l'Avatar, je ne laisserais pas mes amis et partagerais avec eux.

\- Oh et moi si je suis l'Avatar, je donnerais une maison à tout le monde.

\- A manger et à boire aussi ...

Voyant l'éfusion des enfants, Korra se releva et tapota la tête d'un des enfants à proximité.

\- C'est l'esprit ... Mais pour cela, il faut avant tout respecter les règles mise en place par Tenzin. Et bien se comporter.

Après une légère moue sur chaque visage, Korra congédia les enfants avec un regard amusé. Asami attendit de voir Korra seule pour tenter une approche.

\- Salut ...

Korra soupira légèrement mais rendit la salutation. Asami essaya de faire une chose qu'elle n'avait pas coutume de faire ... S'excuser.

\- Je ... Pour ce qui est de vendredi dernier je ...

\- Oublions.

\- Mais ...

\- Ecoutes ... Je n'ai pas honte de mes origines. Et oui je fais partie d'un groupe d'indigènes. Mais la manière dont tu as fais sonner cela m'a un peu blessé. Penses ce que tu veux de moi mais ne dénigres pas ma famille et mes amis. Maintenant je cherche après Tenzin.

Asami essaya de rester stoïque face à cela.

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu ... On pourrait reprendre à zéro?

Korra ne savait pas pourquoi cette fille souhaitait cela. Respirant doucement, elle s'avança vers Asami et lui présenta sa main.

\- Salut ... Moi c'est Korra.

Asami sourit légèrement tout en prenant la main.

\- Asami ...

\- Enchantée ... Hum sais-tu où est Tenzin?

Asami hocha la tête et désigna un bâtiment.

\- Il t'attend là-bas.

* * *

Tenzin sourit à la vue de Korra.

\- Eh bien tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. Tu ressembles à ton père.

Korra sourit maladroitement. Tenzin présenta à l'aide de sa main les différents membres de sa famille.

\- Voici Pema ma femme et je pense que tu connais déjà ma fille aînée Jinora. Et voici Ikki, Meelo et Rohan pour le petit dernier.

\- Papa j'ai quatorze ans je suis plus un bébé.

Tenzin préféra ne pas relever la parole là-dessus.

\- Comment vont tes parents?

Korra essaya de restreindre la boule dans sa gorge.

\- Je ne les ai pas vu depuis mon arrivée ici et la lettre que j'ai eu signalait que tout était bon.

\- Comptent-ils venir ici?

Korra secoua la tête.

\- C'est un peu cher pour venir alors ... Je pense y retourner si j'ai une coupure dans mes éudes.

\- Tu restes combien de temps?

\- Le temps de ma thèse.

Tenzin allait poursuivre ses questions mais se fit prendre à partie par sa femme.

\- Tenzin! Laisses-là un peu respirer. Viens Korra, il y a de quoi manger là-bas. Oh et tu es plus que la bienvenue à notre table.

\- Merci Madame.

\- Ah non pas Madame. Pema.

* * *

Korra chercha du regard Kuvira et sourit lorsqu'elle la vit en pleine discussion avec Ikki. Elle avait fini par se retrouver à une table avec les mêmes personnes que lors de son séjour au bar. Hormis pour la présence de Kuvira. Opale donna un léger coup dans le coude de Jinora.

\- Oww regardes comme elles vont bien ensemble ...

Jinora toussa face à cela. Esssayant de respirer suite à l'ingestion de sa boisson de travers, elle lança un regard noir à Opale.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça.

\- Allez Jinora ne sois pas comme ça ... Kuvira est sur un petit nuage depuis deux jours. Elle peut au moins parler à ta soeur sans que tu sois là ...

\- Elle ne peut que parler et rien d'autre.

Korra fixa l'interraction et désigna Kaï qui s'arrêta de manger.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es avec Kaï si tu es autant sur la défensive avec Kuvira. Ils m'ont l'air d'avoir le même comportement ...

Kaï se racla la gorge.

\- Tu sais Korra ne te lances pas sur ce sujet ... J'ai laissé tomber personnellement.

Jinora abaissa sa voix avec un léger agacement.

\- Kaï est loin d'être comme elle. Kuvira ... Tu as rencontré Ginger ... Voilà ça résume bien pourquoi je ne veux pas d'elle auprès de ma soeur.

\- Tu ne t'ai jamais dis que Kuvira pouvait vraiment aimer ta soeur?

Korra fut surprise par la prise de parole soudaine d'Asami. Celle-ci reprit en faisant abstraction de la présence de Korra.

\- Nous avons tous eu une phase ou l'amour n'avait pas sa place. On a eu des hauts et des bas. Et le fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles sans rien attendre en retour ne signalent pas que nous sommes des mauvaises personnes.

\- Dis la femme qui n'a eut qu'un seul copain de toute sa vie.

Au vue du cynisme dans la voix de Jinora, Kaï réprimanda sa compagne.

\- Eh Asami n'a pas tors. En premier lieu ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Kuvira n'a jamais rien dis sur toi tu sais ...

Korra fixa alors Asami se levant pour prendre un peu l'air. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle se décida à la suivre sans remarquer le léger sourire sur le visage d'Opale.

* * *

\- Tu me fais visiter?

Asami commença silencieusement une marche avec Korra sur ses talons. Elle finit par combler le silence.

\- Tu dois trouver ça idiot non?

\- De ?

Asami s'installa sur un rocher à proximité et profita des légers rayons du soleil.

\- Que j'ai mon avis sur une chose dont je me soucie que très peu pour moi.

Korra se posa en tailleur devant Asami qui la surplomba légèrement.

\- J'ai déjà lu des choses là-dessus. Tu es asexuée ?

Asami rigola légèrement.

\- Non. J'aime l'être humain en lui-même. Le sexe n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Pour autant, je n'ai jamais eu ce sentiment de vouloir être avec une autre personne.

\- Eh bien tu trouveras sûrement une personne te faisant ressentir cela. J'ai cru comprendre que toi et Mako ...

\- C'était une erreur et aujourd'hui je n'arrive même plus à le regarder ou à lui parler.

\- C'est triste.

Asami fixa alors Korra qui s'allongea sans prêter attention à la surface en dessous d'elle. Celle-ci ferma les yeux tout en reprenant.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu ce problème là ... Mes amies ou même ma meilleure amie ne m'ont jamais intéressé de ce point de vue là alors ... Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

Asami fut surprise que Korra ne prenne pas de gants sur son homosexualité. Elle détailla alors la personne devant elle puis reprit sur une conversation abrogée.

\- Parles-moi du Sud.

Korra porta un sourire mesquin tout en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Nous ne mangeons pas les gens et ne vouons pas un culte vaudou. Tu ne seras pas maudite pour avoir profaner mes origines.

\- Je suis sincérement désolée.

\- Je plaisantais.

Korra se releva et se plaça à côté d'Asami.

\- Un gars de mon bureau m'a dit que je devais peut-être voir au-delà de la couverture d'un livre ... et je crois qu'il a raison. Même si j'ai mon idée sur les empires ... Je n'avais pas à y associer ton père de manière aussi vindicatif. Il y a toujours des exceptions et peut-être qu'il l'est.

\- Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas un empire comme tu le perçois et mieux qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre.

Korra fredonna sa réponse et rigola légèrement.

\- Je devrais peut-être inclure une partie de ce raisonnement dans ma thèse.

Asami fixa le soleil puis reprit plus difficilement.

\- Une partie de moi t'envie de pouvoir être aussi loin de chez toi. Je n'ai jamais quitté la Cité de la République.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

Korra regretta sa question lorsqu'elle remarqua un changement de posture chez son homologue.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

Asami toucha machinalement son pendentif.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment donc rien de ma famille?

Asami sentit une main au-dessus de celle jouant avec son pendentif.

\- Et qu'aurais-je dû savoir sur ta famille?

Asami s'attarda alors sur la proximité de Korra.

\- J'ai perdu ma mère lorsque j'avais six ans. Elle a été poignardée et j'étais là ... Après cela mon père a toujours été très protecteur avec moi et je le comprends parfaitement mais de ce fait ... J'ai toujours été ici.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta mère.

Asami secoua la tête.

\- Malgré toutes ses années ... Ma mère me manque. Et mon côté rationnel ne peut pas accepter sa mort. C'est tellement injuste.

Korra fixa l'horizon tout en reprenant sobrement.

\- Tu sais ... Chez moi on est convaincu que la mort n'est pas la fin de la vie. Elle est au contraire son commencement. Une fois hors de ton corps, ton esprit est libre de pouvoir voir, entendre et dire ce qu'il pense. Et j'espère sincèrement que ta mère a réussi à obtenir la paix nécessaire pour pouvoir faire cela. Et puis, elle est toujours là tu sais ... Auprès de toi. Et même en toi. Alors bien que c'est une perte dont je ne peux même pas imaginer la souffrance ... Son esprit te protège Asami. Elle est là même si tu ne la vois pas.

Korra fixa machinalement Asami qui semblait plus choquée qu'autre chose. Korra toussota légèrement tout en se relevant et tourna le dos à son homologue.

\- Enfin c'est une croyance du Sud ... Je ... Voilà ce qu'est une partie du Sud. Je sais que tu ne crois pas en ...

\- Merci.

Korra se retourna et vit un sourire qui la fit légèrement rougir.

\- Merci Korra.

Korra se contenta de pointa le reste du chemin.

\- Et si on continuait à marcher un peu ?

* * *

\- Tu penses qu'elles font quoi?

Bolin leva les yeux au ciel face au sous-entendu de sa copine.

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

Opale porta un plus large sourire en voyant sa mère avec sa tante. Tout en leur donnant une légère accolade, Lin déposa un paquet sur la table.

\- Où est Ikki pour que je puisse lui donner ça et repartir?

Su enlaça les épaules de sa soeur.

\- Oww Lin ... Tu peux bien rester un peu. Le commissariat de tombera pas en ruine si tu n'y es pas.

Bolin fixa l'intéraction et murmura à son frère.

\- Je comprends d'où vient le côté imprévisible d'Opale.

Opale pointa du doigt deux jeunes femmes en retrait.

\- Je pense que tu devrais attendre ma tante. Ikki est comme qui dirait occupée avec un autre type de présent.

Su porta un plus grand intérêt à cela en voyant Kuvira semblant prendre plaisir à faire rire Ikki.

\- Il est rare de la voir aussi ouverte. D'habitude, elle est aussi fermée que toi Lin.

Lin se contenta de lever une main en l'air et d'aller voir Mako. Su secoua la tête lorsqu'elle traita les quelques mots de Lin à l'égard du jeune homme.

\- Même lorsqu'elle ne travaille pas, elle arrive à travailler.

Opale haussa les épaules face au commentaire de sa mère. Su chercha du regard Tenzin et s'inclina légèrement lorsqu'il le vit en pleine discussion avec son mari. Su se reconcentra alors sur le reste de la pièce.

\- Où est Jinora?

Opale s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Eh bien de sorte à pouvoir laisser Kuvira avec Ikki, Kaï a eu la bonne idée d'aller avec elle pour chercher des ravitaillements.

\- Un garçon intelligent. Qu'en est-il de Miss Sato?

Opale essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux face au respect de sa mère vis à vis de cette famille.

\- Asami est avec Korra.

\- Korra?

\- Une femme que l'on a rencontré et qui travaille avec Bolin. Je suis un peu étonnée qu'elles ne soient pas encore revenues au vue du fossé entre ses deux-là.

Su préféra se diriger vers Ikki pour la saluer.

* * *

Kuvira sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une main caresser ses cheveux.

\- Su?

\- Je suis venue voir si ma grande fille ne t'embêtait pas Ikki?

Ikki rigola légèrement face à la moue boudeuse sur le visage de Kuvira.

\- Kuvira et moi parlons simplement Su.

\- Je vois que tu aimes son bracelet. Kuvira a mis du temps avant de se décider.

\- Su! Je savais bien qu'il fallait pas que j'en parle à Opale.

Su secoua son doigt devant le visage de Kuvira.

\- J'arrêterais de te taquiner quand tu m'appeleras Maman. D'ici là ... Ayez du plaisir mes enfants.

Kuvira souffla légèrement mais fit face au regard concerné sur le visage d'Ikki. Elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je ... Su est une bonne personne alors ... L'appeler mère serait lui donner le mauvais rôle. Je n'y arrive pas.

Kuvira fut surprise de sentir une légère caresse sur son visage.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Kuvira. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi ...

Kuvira sourit légèrement tout en fixant Ikki.

\- Tu sais je dois t'avouer quelquechose depuis longtemps mais je ne sais pas comment ...

\- Dis-le simplement.

\- Je ...

\- Ikki! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

Kuvira grinça des dents lorsqu'elle entendit les propos et surtout la personne responsables de ceux-ci. Jinora. Ikki s'excusa rapidement mais s'arrêta à hauteur de l'oreille de Kuvira.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là ... Avec moi.

* * *

\- A voir le visage idiot que tu portes, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que t'as dit Ikki ...

Kuvira ne releva même pas la parole et saisit un verre à proximité. Tout en cherchant Korra du regard, elle finit par demander à sa soeur.

\- Korra n'est toujours pas revenue ?

\- Nope et Asami non plus.

Derrière son gobelet, Kuvira porta un léger sourire.

* * *

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grand.

Asami hocha simplement la tête et désigna le bâtiment central.

\- Avec les réparations, la partie que tu vois là sera détruite et fera une sorte de dortoir ouvert. Les pensionnaires auront plus de places. Tenzin pense même qu'il pourra accueillir une dizaine d'enfants supplémentaires.

\- Tu as l'air bien renseigné.

Asami se maudit intérieurement pour sa bêtise. Elle chercha une justification mais se fit interrompre par Korra.

\- Ton père est derrière ce projet n'est-ce-pas?

Asami secoua légèrement la tête.

\- J'ai suivi la reconstruction de ses bâtiments depuis mes dix-huit ans. C'est un projet personnel.

\- Vraiment?

Asami fixa avec nostalgie un vieux bâtiment à proximité.

\- Mako et Bolin vivaient ici avant ... Bien que notre rencontre fut un peu ... Désagréable, nous avons sympatisé.

\- Désagréable?

\- Mako et Bolin se sont infiltrés dans un des hangars de mon père pour ... Peu importe. J'avais douze ans la première fois que je les ai rencontré. Mon père les a laissé à la bonne garde de Tenzin mais il venait régulièrement s'assurer qu'ils étaient corrects envers leur hôte. Après cela, mon père a financé leurs études. Jusqu'à inscrire Mako dans le centre de police et Bolin ... Bolin voulait travailler pour mon père sans avoir de traitement de faveur. Ils sont comme des frères pour moi.

Korra fredonna sa réponse. A vrai dire, elle était surprise qu'une personne du rang de Monsieur Sato s'intéresse à des gens sans moyen.

\- L'intérieur est plus intéressant que la couverture au final ...

Asami fixa avec étonnement Korra qui se contenta de rebrousser chemin.

* * *

\- Alors ?

Asami sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Opale s'écraser sur ses épaules.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Qu'as-tu fait avec Miss corps de rêve et yeux envoûtants? Je veux entendre tous les détails.

Asami souffla pour simple réponse tout en se dégageant de la prise d'Opale. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Su.

\- Madame Beifong ... Je suis contente de vous revoir.

\- Plaisir partagé Miss Sato. Comment vont les affaires?

\- M'man ...

\- Je ne faisais que demander ma chérie.

Opale laissa parler son agacement.

\- Pourquoi votre conversation tourne toujours autours des affaires? C'est désespérant. Et après tu oses critiquer Tante Lin ... Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes ...

Asami envoya un regard d'excuse à Opale. Son regard s'arrêta sur Korra qui semblait faire ses adieux à Tenzin.

\- Une belle prise que nous avons là ... Ah si je n'étais pas mariée et avais quelques années de moins ...

Asami fixa incrédule Su qui porta un sourire séducteur.

\- Peut-être devrais-je saluer cette belle jeune femme. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de la séduire avant qu'elle ne vous glisse entre les mains ...

Asami resta silencieuse tout en voyant la retraite de Su. Elle finit par secouer la tête. Opale avait bien hérité de sa mère.

* * *

\- Tu n'ai pas obligé de repartir ...

\- Je dois encore aller à la bibliothèque pointer. Vous savez ... Pour justifier ma bourse.

Tenzin frotta sa barbe puis finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de Korra.

\- Ma maison t'es ouverte ... quelque soit le jour ... Alors reviens quand bon te semble.

\- Merci Tenzin ... Et Pema.

Pema enlaça doucement Korra et s'attarda sur son visage.

\- Nous sommes là si tu as besoin.

\- Merci.

Korra se dirigea vers la sortie et y trouva une femme plus âgée semblant l'attendre.

\- Ma fille m'a parlé de toi.

\- heu ... Vous êtes la mère de ...

\- Kuvira et Opale.

\- Ah désolé ... Bonjour Madame.

\- Su. Il semblerait que tu connaisses énormément de choses sur l'Histoire?

\- Je ne fais que retranscrire ce que je lis ou étudie.

\- Et modeste avec ça ... Tu es une jeune femme intéressante. Belle, intelligente et sportive ... Je serais ravie de te recevoir à dîner.

\- Je ...

\- Mon mari sera sans doute heureux de pouvoir converser avec quelqu'un attaché à la culture.

\- Je ... Eh je suis un peu occupée pour l'instant mais ...

\- Kuvira semble t'apprécier assez pour laisser ton nom apparaître plusieurs fois lors de nos brefs échanges.

\- Nous sommes amies.

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Hum?

\- Amènes-là avec toi lorsque tu viendras pour dîner. Kuvira ... Disons que ma fille aînée me manque. Je ne vais pas prendre plus de ton temps.

* * *

\- Eh bien ... C'est une ... Enfin un beau manoir.

Kuvira se contenta de grommeler face à la remarque de Korra. Celle-ci sonna et décida de creuver l'abcès avant de rentrer.

\- Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de venir.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Kuvira semblait plus raide qu'à l'accoutumer. Korra allait en demander davantage mais la porte s'ouvrit révélant Opale. Sans laisser le temps à ses invitées de comprendre, elle les tira à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle les amena vers une table où l'ensemble de la famille était déjà installée. Tout en prenant place, Korra assimila les propos murmurés de Kuvira.

\- Que la mascarade commence ...

* * *

\- Eh bien je n'avais pas pris plaisir à parler de politique depuis bien longtemps. Et je vous le dois Korra.

Korra sourit pour toute réponse à l'éloge de Baatar. Elle vit Kuvira s'éclipser suivie de près par Suyin. Baatar suivit lui-même du regard les deux femmes puis se leva à son tours.

\- Et si nous allions marcher. Mes fils ... Vous êtes congédiés. Quand à toi Opale ... Etant donnée que tu as passé ton temps à regarder ton téléphone, il serait peut-être plus sage de rejoindre Bolin. Je ne voudrais pas avoir un dénivelé devant chez moi suite à des allers et retours de ce jeune homme.

Opale embrassa rapidement son père sur la joue puis prit la poudre d'escampettes. Baatar se reconcentra sur Korra puis lui intima de le suivre. Tout en marchant, il reprit plus doucement.

\- Kuvira semble vous apprécier. Y'a t-il un intérêt sentimental?

\- Nous sommes juste amies.

\- C'est fort regrettable.

Voyant le trouble sur le visage de Korra, Baatar reprit plus sobrement.

\- Kuvira ... Mérite d'aimer une personne qui lui retournera ses sentiments. Je l'aime comme ma propre fille malgré tout. Et je pense qu'elle sera plus à-même de nous reconsidérer comme sa famille quand elle aura une personne.

Korra allait répondre mais entendit la concernée crier. Tout en se rapprochant, elle traita la dispute entre Suyin et Kuvira.

\- Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. Je ne savais même pas que j'aimais les femmes avant de m'intéresser à toi! Alors arrêtes d'essayer de tout recoller! Tout ne sera plus jamais comme avant! Ni pour toi, ni pour ton mari ou ton fils et encore moins pour moi! Laisses moi tranquilles. Et ne te sers pas de mes amis pour essayer de recoller les morceaux! J'aime Ikki et toi ...

Kuvira s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se sentit observer. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Korra fixa un instant Suyin puis se dépêcha de rejoindre Kuvira. Tout en posant une main sur son avant-bras, elle fut surprise de sentir sa main gifler au loin. Kuvira continua sa route mais sentit bientôt deux bras autours de son abdomen.

\- Lâches-moi Korra!

\- Non!

Kuvira se débâtit mais peu à peu Korra distingua de légers sanglots. Kuvira finit par s'écraser sur le sol. Resserrant son emprise, Korra laissa Kuvira pleurer sans même lui poser de questions.

* * *

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

Korra déposa une tasse de café devant Kuvira puis s'installa sur le siège opposé.

\- C'est rien.

\- Tu as entendu n'est-ce-pas?

Korra hocha la tête tout en tournant son gobelet dans ses mains.

\- Je n'ai pas réellement compris mais ...

\- J'ai couché Suyin.

Korra rattrapa in extremis son gobelet puis fixa Kuvira qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son propre café.

\- Et j'ai aussi couché avec Baatar Jr. Pas dans ce sens-là. C'était lui puis elle.

Korra se retrouva à court de mots. Kuvira reprit tout en resserrant son emprise sur le gobelet.

\- Je pensais aimé Baatar mais ... C'est sa mère qui me plaisait le plus en lui. Et Suyin a toujours été gentille avec moi alors ... J'avais dix-huit ans. Baatar Jr. a été dévasté et je ne pouvais pas rester alors je suis partie et depuis mes rapports avec cette famille sont compliqués. Seule Opale me supporte et encore ... On n'en parle pas. Mais depuis Ikki je ... Alors tu comprends pourquoi Jinora me traite comme une mauvaise personne?

\- En quoi est-ce mal d'aimer?

Kuvira releva son regard et fixa incrédule Korra. Celle-ci reprit tout en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es tombée amoureuse. Personne ne peut te blâmer pour cela. Et tu as raison, les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant mais veux-tu réellement ne plus avoir de contact avec les Beifong? Je veux dire, aujourd'hui tu es passée à autre chose. Il est peut-être temps de ranger ça dans la case "erreur de jeunesse" et de te concentrer sur Ikki qui ... Ne semble pas indifférente à tes avances.

\- Merci ...

Korra sourit légèrement tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- A quoi servent les amis sinon?

Kuvira se contenta de boire sa boisson pour toute réponse.

* * *

\- Korra?

Korra sursauta, laissant tomber le tapis qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle essaya de rester stoïque face à la personne devant elle. Asami était ... Eh bien le terme qui lui venait était "couverte d'huile" ce qui se confirma par l'odeur. Face à la question indirecte, Asami se pointa du doigt.

\- Je travaillais sur un moteur et Bolin était là et il m'a dit que tu partais alors je ...

\- Je reviens dans trois semaines. Je vais juste voir mes parents.

\- Oh ...

Korra rigola légèrement tout en s'asseyant sur le tapis d'entraînement. Tout en tapotant la place à côté, elle reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- Tu croyais que je repartais définitivement.

\- Bolin ... Enfin bref, je pense que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui un peu plus tard.

\- Il a sûrement pensé que tu avais compris que c'était juste pour la coupure.

Asami s'appuya sur ses bras tout en regardant le plafond.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer ce qui se trouve au pôle.

\- Tu pourrais m'accompagner?

Asami rigola mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le regard sérieux sur le visage de Korra. Celle-ci reprit tout en se relevant.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais voyager. C'est l'occasion. Je pars dans deux jours alors réfléchie-y.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

Korra haussa les épaules pour toutes réponses.

* * *

\- Miss Pôle Sud comment allez-vous? Oh qui est cette magnifique jeune femme?

Korra posa son baluchon sur le quai et salua le capitaine.

\- Asami est une amie que j'aimerais amener si c'est ok?

\- Comment refuser la présence d'une aussi belle femme au bord de mon navire. Montez les enfants.

Korra attrapa le sac d'Asami et souffla face au poids.

\- Tu as pris toute ta garde-robe?

Asami rigola légèrement tout en pointant son sac.

\- Ce qui est nécessaire.

Korra fixa alors son sac, trois fois plus petit que celui d'Asami.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même notion de nécessaire apparemment.

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas très confortable mais pour deux nuits ça devrait pas trop te déranger.

\- Et où vas-tu dormir?

Korra pointa du doigt une couchette ou plutôt une planche accrochée à un mur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je te laisse te reposer, je vais voir le capitaine.

Asami fixa la retraite de Korra puis laissa sortir le souffle qu'elle avait tenu depuis.

\- Peut-être que les Industries de l'Avenir auraient pu me prêter un bateau ...

* * *

\- Korra?

Concentrée sur l'océan, celle-ci fredonna sa réponse. Asami se posa elle-même sur la rambarde et fixa à son tours l'étendue d'eau. Korra rompit le silence lorsqu'elle vit Asami trembler.

\- Tu devrais rentrer dans la cabine, il fait froid ici.

Asami s'intéressa à la tenue de Korra. Celle-ci était en t-shirt comme insensible au froid.

\- Je suis habituée.

Asami rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle fit face au regard bleu azur. Korra reprit plus doucement.

\- Nous devrions arriver demain en fin d'après-midi. Si la météo est propice.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir?

\- J'ai hâte de revoir ma famille alors je n'ai pas sommeil.

Asami se colla légèrement contre Korra surprise par le geste.

\- C'est juste que j'aimerais rester avec toi et que ... Tu sembles plus chaude que moi.

Korra sourit tout en s'excusant quelques instants. Asami fut surprise de trouver une couverture sur ses épaules. Korra reprit tout en repositionnant à côté d' Asami.

\- Pour ton bien il vaut mieux que tu te réchauffes avec cela.

* * *

Un enfant le soir de noël. Voilà ce que voyait Asami au moment même où elle posa un pied sur la banquise. Une brise froide lui fit remontée son col. Elle avait déjà eu froid sur le navire mais là ... Korra quant à elle semblait en joie. Elle remercia le capitaine et lui donna de l'argent. Asami avait voulu payer mais avait fait face à un mur. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Korra avait attrapé son sac puis lui avait proposé le sien.

\- Je pense que tu devrais porter le mien au vue de la marche qui nous attend.

* * *

Asami se demandait si elle arriverait en vie jusqu'à sa destination. Elle était congelée. Korra l'avait fait marché pendant vingt minutes. Elle remercia elle ne sait qui lorsque Korra l'invita dans une maison. Celle-ci tapota ses bottes à l'entrée puis s'aventura à l'intérieur.

\- Katara?

Une femme âgée sourit à la vue de Korra.

\- Eh bien en voilà une surprise. Tonraq est passé hier et a omis de me signaler ton retour.

\- Je ne les ai pas prévenu. Oh c'est Asami, une amie.

Katara sourit à Asami puis demanda à Korra de se rapprocher. Elle entendit un léger murmure mais n'arriva pas à distinguer les propos. Elle remarqua simplement le visage rouge roi de Korra puis le rire de Katara. Celle-ci reprit son sérieux.

\- Des vêtements plus adaptés aiderait ton amie à lutter contre le froid. Attendez-moi ici.

Korra hocha la tête puis s'avança vers une multitude de petites cases. Elle sortit de l'une d'entre elle une lettre.

\- Il n'y a pas de distribution de courriers alors chacun vient ici le chercher. Il y en a une pour mes parents.

\- Elle est arrivée ce matin. Il semblerait que ton oncle s'est décidé à répondre à ton père.

\- Ce qui promet d'être mouvementée ...

Katara s'avança vers Asami avec une fourrure.

\- Mettez ceci ... Il vous protégera du froid.

Asami sortit son portefeuille mais sentit une main froide sur la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Korra coupa court au questionnement d' Asami.

\- La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, nous devrions y aller. Je repasserais avant de repartir Katara.

* * *

\- Hey Korra est ici!

Korra rigola légèrement lorsque les enfants du village les entourèrent.

\- Hey les jeunes. Vous devriez rentrer. Je viendrais demain pour vous raconter la Cité de la République d'accord.

Un jeune adolescent détailla Asami.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Une amie. Asami voici ... Alors tu a Yuu, Balan, Kaï, enfin bref ce sont des enfants du village. Tu auras tout le temps de les rencontrer demain. Passez le bonjour à vos parents et soyez sage.

* * *

\- C'est là.

Asami fut surprise par la demeure devant elle. Si certaine était creusée dans la glace, celle-ci semblait différente.

\- Mon père est un peu le chef ici alors ... La maison est en bois. C'est pour la distinguer. Regardes.

Asami regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit une femme en pleine préparation de repas. Korra se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans un bruit. Mettant son doigt sur la bouche, elle intima à Asami de la suivre en silence. Tout en déposant ses affaires à la porte, Korra remonta silencieusement vers la femme.

\- C'est prêt?

La femme sursauta et se retourna. Asami remarqua une ressemblance au niveau du visage. La femme s'avança vers Korra et eut du mal à restreindre ses larmes.

\- Oh mon dieu Korra ...

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir M'man.

Korra sentit sa mère lui caresser le visage puis la détailler.

\- Tu as maigri.

\- M'man ...

\- Tu manges bien là-bas? Je savais que ...

\- M'man! C'est Asami. C'est une amie qui voulait voir où je vis. Et Asami c'est ma mère.

\- Bonjour Madame. Je suis désolée de m'imposer de cette manière chez vous et ...

\- Tu peux m'appeler Senna mon enfant. Et pas de vous ici. Tu es la bienvenue ici.

Asami sentit une légère caresse sur son visage ce qui la fit taire dans ses réticences. Korra chercha du regard quelque chose et se fit arrêter par sa mère.

\- Il ne va pas tarder. En attendant montres à Asami ta chambre.

* * *

\- Il n'y a pas de chambre d'amis mais je dormirais sur la banquette. Je te laisse mon lit.

Asami hocha simplement la tête puis après avoir déposé son sac reprit avec une légère gêne.

\- J'aimerais me rafraîchir un peu si tu pouvais m'indiquer la salle de bains.

Korra frotta nerveusement son avant-bras tout en regardant vers l'extérieur.

\- Heu ... Tu sais l'eau a besoin d'être chauffée ici et ... Nous n'avons pas de salle de bains. Les bains se trouvent à quelques maisons d'ici et à cette heure-ci ... Il va y avoir du monde et je crains que l'eau chaude soit ... épuisée.

Asami ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle qui avait été habitué à avoir sa propre salle de bain. Korra semblait gênée et mal à l'aise par ce manque de confort.

\- C'est assez rustique ici ... Je suis désolée.

\- C'est bon Korra. Je vais juste me changer.

\- Je peux faire chauffer une bassine d'eau si tu veux pour que tu te nettoies un peu.

\- Je ne voudrais pas apparaître exigeante mais ... Merci.

Korra referma la porte et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle sortit une grande marmite sous le regard de sa mère.

\- Asami aimerait un peu d'eau chaude pour se débarbouiller.

Senna fixa sa fille remplir la marmite puis reporta son regard sur sa préparation.

\- Cette jeune femme est très jolie.

\- Maman ...

\- Elle n'est pas familière avec notre mode de vie n'est-ce-pas?

\- Elle a toujours vécu à la cité de la République.

Senna touilla un instant le plat puis reprit avec plus d'incertitude.

\- Il sera difficile pour elle de s'habituer et d'apprécier au Sud.

\- C'est pour cela que je l'ai amené. Qu'elle voit par elle-même que nous sommes bien malgré certains manques. En parlant de manque ...

* * *

Asami décida à sortir de la chambre et de chercher après son hôte. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit une bride de conversation.

\- Il sera difficile pour elle de s'habituer et d'apprécier au Sud.

\- C'est pour cela que je l'ai amené. Qu'elle voit par elle-même que nous sommes bien malgré certains manques. En parlant de manque ...

\- Korra ... Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Asami regarda à travers un miroir la scène et vit Korra donner une liasse de billets à sa mère.

\- C'est bon M'man j'ai de quoi là-bas et puis ... Si ça peut aider le village. Alors s'il te plaît.

Senna accepta l'argent à contre-coeur puis caressa doucement le visage de sa fille.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi adulte ... Allez vsa voir Asami. Cette jeune femme aimerait peut-être se mettre à l'aise avant le repas et ton père ne va plus tarder.

Asami remonta rapidement le couloir et se réinstalla dans la chambre. Une légère frappe succéda ses actions. Korra entra avec une bassine d'eau fumante et la déposa sur le bureau.

\- Tu veux autre chose?

Asami secoua la tête et retira son chemisier. Korra suivit les mouvements de la jeune femme et poursuivit la conversation pendant que celle-ci se nettoyait rapidement le haut du corps.

\- Mon père ne va sûrement pas tarder alors ...

\- Je vais me dépêcher mais ...

\- Mais?

Korra fut surprise de remarquer une légère rougeur sur le visage d'Asami.

\- J'aimerais me nettoyer ... Même aux endroits intimes alors ...

Korra toussota face à la réplique et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

\- Rejoins-nous quand tu auras fini.

* * *

Asami entendit une voix plus forte dans la maison et décida de rejoindre ses hôtes. Elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit l'homme devant elle. Musclé, grand et impressionnant. Korra sourit légèrement puis pointa du doigt Asami.

\- Ah c'est mon père Asami.

Asami laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque l'homme en question la souleva du sol et la bloqua dans une étreinte. Tout en la reposant, il reprit d'une voix plus forte.

\- Tonraq.

\- Papa ...

\- Hum?

\- Tu lui fais peur je crois. Tu sais malgré les apparences, ce grand géant et aussi docile qu'un chiot.

Tonraq se détourna de sa cible et bloqua Korra en dessous de son épaule. Tout en frictionnant sa tête à l'aide de sa main libre, il reprit avec plus d'amusement.

\- Et qui est le chiot ici?

Korra essaya de se retirer de l'emprise et bientôt les deux parents chahutèrent sous le regard amusé de Senna. Celle-ci s'avança vers Asami puis murmura à son égard.

\- Ce n'est pas un enfant que j'ai mais deux ...

Asami ne put qu'émettre un léger sourire. Senna reprit plus fermement.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas tous les deux être privés de dîner?

Korra était toujours dans l'étreinte de son père mais s'arrêta face à la menace, imitée par Tonraq qui libéra Korra de son emprise. Il s'avança vers sa femme et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la ramener contre lui.

\- Tu sais que ton homme a besoin de se nourrir hum?

Korra s'avança vers Asami grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'elle vit son père embrasser sa mère.

\- Désolé ...

Asami sourit simplement pour toute réponse. Senna rompit le silence agréable entre les deux femmes en les invitant à prendre place pour le repas.

* * *

\- Je vous remercie mais j'en ai assez.

Senna fixa alors les deux membres de sa famille.

\- Tu es sûre? Une fois ses deux-là resservi il ne restera plus rien.

Asami laissa apparaître un léger amusement face à la remarque de Senna. Elle fixa père et fille. Asami remarqua alors la similitude de comportement. Elle se fit casser dans son observation par une légère irritation de la matriarche.

\- Nous avons une invitée vous pourriez au moins manger comme des gens civilisés.

Tonraq fixa sa femme puis Korra qui avait un bout de viande dans les doigts.

\- Mais ...

Asami prit difficilement la parole.

\- Vous n'avez pas à changer vos habitudes à cause de moi ... Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça ...

Tonraq reprit tout en poursuivant sa dégustation.

\- Nos anciens se nourrissaient de leur chasse. L'art de la table n'est pas une de nos coutumes. Nous mangeons souvent avec nos mains.

Korra fut surprise de voir Asami reposer ses couvercles. Celle-ci hésita un instant puis prit un peu de viande dans sa main.

\- Si tel est la façon de vivre ici alors soit.

Tonraq donna un léger coup de coude dans le coude de sa fille et murmura à son oreille.

\- Je l'aime bien celle-là ...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Hum ... Les choses peuvent évoluer non?

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous complotez tous les deux?

Korra essaya de trouver une chose judicieuse à dire mais Tonraq la devança.

\- J'expliquais à notre fille ma semaine. Le vieux Net ne peut pas venir au village alors je lui rapporterais de quoi se nourrir et se soigner jusqu'à son rétablissement. Le problème c'est qu'avec le temps ... Il devra tenir quelques jours sans aide.

Asami vit le regard de Korra s'illuminer malgré la situation.

\- Je veux y aller ... Pour saluer le vieux Net.

\- Dis plutôt pour conduire.

\- Allez P'pa et puis ça permettra à Asami de voir un peu autre chose que le village.

Tonraq semblait réfléchir puis s'adressa à Asami.

\- Il n'y a pas proprement de route ici alors c'est un peu difficile de circuler.

\- Mais avec notre moyen de transport tout est possible!

Tonraq soupira face à la joie de sa fille. Asami se risqua à demander.

\- Quel type de véhicule utilisez-vous?

\- Un élément bien plus fiable que les voitures.

\- Un scooter des neiges?

\- Beaucoup mieux. Tu verras par toi même.

Asami resta incertaine face à la réponse de Korra. Celle-ci reporta son regard sur son père qui hocha la tête face à la demande silencieuse.

* * *

\- Tu as froid?

Asami fut surprise de la prise soudaine de parole.

Après le dîner, Senna les avait invité à aller se reposer. Asami devait se le reconnaître, elle était fatiguée. Mais une fois au lit, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Elle vit Korra se relever et prendre la couverture servant de drap à sa propre couchette.

\- Tiens ...

\- Mais toi?

\- ça va, je suis habituée. C'est une fourrure d'ours polaire ... Enfin une partie ça devrait te suffire.

Asami accepta la couverture et la plaça au-dessus d'elle. Elle fixa Korra dans la semi-obscurité qui se rallongea sur sa couchette.

\- Korra?

\- Hum?

\- Merci de m'avoir amené avec toi. Tes parents sont des gens gentilles.

Korra fredonna sa réponse puis reprit avec une voix plus douce.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps mais j'aimerais que tu gardes en mémoire les choses les plus belles ici.

* * *

Korra laissa une esquisse de sourire lorsqu'elle vit Asami recouverte de plusieurs épaisseurs.

\- Nous ne partons en expédition tu sais ? Juste prendre un bain.

\- Ah Ah moques toi si tu veux mais je ne suis pas habituée à ce froid polaire.

\- Il fait froid certes mais c'est un froid sec alors il n'y a pas énormément de différence avec une température moyenne.

\- Je ne vais pas sortir avec un simple t-shirt comme toi.

\- Mais un manteau suffirait.

Asami souffla tout en retirant plusieurs épaisseurs.

\- Si je suis malade à cause de toi ... Je vais être de mauvaise humeur.

\- Et j'accepterais volontiers cette mauvaise humeur aller viens avant qu'il n'y ait plus de monde.

* * *

Asami rougit lorsqu'elle vit Korra prendre place dans les bains. Korra regarda rapidement Asami vêtue d'une serviette autours de son corps.

\- Je ne regarderais pas si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

\- Je ne suis pas habituée ... Désolée.

Asami fit glisser la serviette à terre et se plaça à côté de Korra ayant les yeux clos. Elle s'attarda alors sur les parties visibles de son corps mais se ravisa face à son observation.

\- ça fait du bien hein?

\- Hum ... L'eau est chaude comme dans une source chaude.

Korra désigna le fond du bain.

\- La chaleur vient d'en dessous. C'est comme une cocotte géante. Une fois la cuve en fonte chaude, l'eau maintien cette température plusieurs heures.

\- Qui est à l'origine de son fonctionnement?

\- Il y a un roulement entre les hommes du coin. C'est un procédé long et fatiguant car il faut vérifier que la température ne chute pas trop rapidement.

\- Ta mère ne nous rejoint pas?

\- Elle ira avec les femmes du village un peu plus tard. Personne ne vient à cette heure-là. C'est pour ça que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je pensais bien que tu serais un peu gênée de te baigner avec des personnes que tu ne connais pas.

\- Merci c'est un geste doux.

Korra haussa les épaules pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui?

\- Surprends-moi.

* * *

\- Allez Korra raconte-nous!

Asami essaya de restreindre son amusement face à la situation.

\- Mais vous allez me lâcher oui!

Korra était assaillie par plusieurs jeunes qui finirent par la faire tomber dans la neige. Malgré la colère jouée, Korra rigola tout en se décalant de l'emprise.

\- Ecoutez j'ai promis à Asami de lui montrer le village alors laissez-moi passer.

\- Pas avant que tu nous dise comment c'est là-bas.

Korra soupira lasse de ses demandes. Asami s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Et que voulez-vous savoir?

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne mange pas comme ici?

Asami chercha un instant puis répondit simplement.

\- Les nourritures viennent des quatre coins du monde alors malgré de nouveaux goûts, il y a également ce que vous mangez ici.

\- Et il y a des palais?

Asami sourit face à l'émerveillement dans les yeux des enfants.

\- Il y a des choses qui peuvent être associées à des palais.

\- Et des princes et princesses?

\- Ok les gamins stop!

\- C'est pas à toi qu'on a demandé!

Korra resta surprise par la réponse en coeur des quatre enfants qui attendirent qu'Asami leur réponde.

\- Je n'en ai jamais rencontré.

Korra porta un sourire beaucoup plus mesquin.

\- Eh bien moi si mais puisque cela ne semble pas vous intéresser.

\- Si raconte!

Korra fixa machinalement Asami puis reprit avec une voix narrative.

\- J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer une princesse d'un Empire colossal. Un empire possédant beaucoup de choses là-bas.

\- Elle est belle?

\- Hum très. Et très gentille aussi.

Asami fixa Korra qui se lança dans une histoire ressemblant de très près à leur rencontre et leur conversation. Elle sentit une légère chaleur face à la manière dont Korra la percevait. Après plusieurs minutes de contes, Korra saisit un peu de neige à terre et forma une boule. L'histoire finit en bataille de boules de neige puis par une capitulation de Korra.

* * *

\- Et voici le centre médical.

Asami fixa le bâtiment puis posa machinalement une main dessus.

\- Combien de personnes peuvent-ils soigner?

\- Il n'y a qu'un médecin alors au maximum une dizaine mais il n'y a pas plus de monde.

Asami redessina le bâ sa tête.

\- Nous pourrions facilement faire un centre trois fois plus grand et obtenir des bénévoles de tous les horizons pour exercer la médecine ici.

Asami s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit une émotion beaucoup plus sombre sur le visage de son homologue.

\- Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu transformes ma terre en mini Cité de la République. Les gens sont heureux ici et n'ont pas besoin des Industries de l'Avenir.

Asami chercha un instant ses mots puis reconnut son erreur.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal Korra.

Korra leva les yeux au ciel puis prit délicatement la main d'Asami.

\- N'en parlons plus. Viens, il y a une dernière chose que tu dois voir avant que l'on ne rentre.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Des chiens?

\- Pas n'importe lesquels. Ce sont mes chiens. Naga, viens ma belle.

Asami se retira rapidement lorsqu'elle vit un chien-loup blanc et, surtout de son point de vue trop gros, arriver à toute hâte en direction de Korra. Celle-ci s'accroupit mais se vit renverser par le chien. Korra rigola tout en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de son chien. Asami rougit légèrement lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. L'air dur de Korra avait laissé place à un visage plus détendu, plus enfantin ce qui ne s'avéra être incroyablement mignon à regarder dans l'esprit d'Asami.

\- C'est mon chien à proprement parlé. Les cinq autres sont aussi à nous mais ... Argh allez June, Vanish, Thunder, Water et Wind venez ici!

Asami caressa machinalement le chien paraissant le plus jeune. Korra tapota les différentes têtes puis reprit tout en se rapprochant d'Asami.

\- Ils ont une hiérarchie bien définie, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi. Enfin ... Demain car là ça risque d'être un peu compliquée. Il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites faire avant de rentrer?

Asami allait répondre pas la négation mais son regard s'arrêta sur un endroit en particulier. Tout en pointant du doigt la raison de son trouble, elle répondit à son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

Korra suivit machinalement la direction et laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

\- Hum ... Il fait encore un peu clair pour ça mais ... Je pense que tant que nous repassons à la maison, ça devrait le faire.

* * *

\- C'est magnifique

Korra scruta à son tours le ciel.

\- Tu ne verras jamais cela à la Cité de la République, il y a trop de pollutions.

\- Les aurores boréales sont des phénomènes que l'on ne verra qu'aux pôles de toute manière.

Korra allait répondre mais se contenta de s'asseoir à terre, bientôt imitée par Asami. Celle-ci sourit tout en gardant les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci pour tout Korra. Ce que tu as fais pour moi c'est ... Jamais personne n'avait pris le temps d'essayer de m'écouter ou de me comprendre et toi tu ... Merci.

Korra essaya de restreindre la rougeur sur son visage tout en fixant Asami semblant relaxée.

\- Je t'en prie.

* * *

\- Tu es sûre de savoir ... Quel est le mot au fait? Piloter?

Korra rigola légèrement tout en mettant des sacs sur un traîneau.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai déjà fait et tu vas voir c'est marrant. Tu n'as qu'à te mettre ici et je nous conduirais jusqu'au vieux Net.

Asami respecta la demande et vit Korra atteler les chiens au traîneau. Tout en prenant place derrière le gouvernail, Korra vérifia une dernière fois l'ensemble.

\- Tu es bien installée?

Asami hocha timidement la tête et laissa un léger cri la quitter quand les chiens se mirent à courir. Tout en donnant des ordres à la meute, Korra reprit à l'égard d'Asami.

\- Naga est le musher en gros c'est elle qui guide le rythme des autres chiens mais qui leur donnera aussi le signal pour virer à droite ou à gauche. Nous devrions arriver dans une grosse demi-heure d'ici là profite de la balade.

* * *

Asami laissa un souffle la quitter lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur la glace. Bien que peu secouée lors du voyage, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Elle fixa Korra discuter avec un homme. Celui-ci semblait encore souffrir au vue de son teint ainsi que de sa posture. Korra amena l'intégralité des vivres et ressources dans la demeure puis s'inclina légèrement.

\- Nous allons le laisser. Il a de quoi tenir plus d'une semaine avec tout ça.

\- C'est gentil ce que tu fais pour lui.

Korra gratta l'arrière de sa tête puis pointa du doigt le traîneau.

\- Tu veux essayer?

Asami sourit tout en se rapprochant de Korra.

\- Je t'ai observé durant l'aller et ça n'a pas l'air d'être trop compliqué.

\- Ah n'en soit pas aussi sûre. Viens là.

Asami rougit face à la proximité soudaine. Korra se trouvait derrière elle et se colla à elle de sorte à pouvoir tenir derrière le gouvernail. Elle saisit les mains d'Asami et les posa sur les rênes.

\- Ne lâches surtout pas quoi qu'il arrive. Allez Naga HOP!

Naga commença à trottiner et Asami fut surprise de l'emprise qu'elle devait mettre de sorte à tenir les rênes. Korra se rapprocha de son oreilles la faisant légèrement frissonner.

\- Tu veux aller plus vite?

Avant qu'Asami ne puisse répondre Korra intima aux chiens un ordre. Ceux-ci commencèrent à prendre de la vitesse. Ce que n'avait pas prévu Korra est qu'Asami ne tire plus fort sur l'un des deux rênes. La chute n'était pas douloureuse en soit mais elle fut surprise de trouver Asami au-dessus d'elle. Elle articula dans un souffle.

\- Tu n'as rien?

Asami fixa alors la jeune femme en dessous d'elle et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Elle sentit une légère caresse sur son visage. Korra murmura doucement.

\- J'ai amorti ta chute mais il faudra vérifier que tu n'es rien.

Asami allait répondre mais un léger couinement la fit se détourner de sa cible. Korra se releva tout en emmenant Asami avec elle. Elle sourit maladroitement tout en caressant la tête de Naga.

\- Je vais reprendre les rênes si tu veux bien.

* * *

\- Alors cette visite?

Tonraq fut surprise de voir un léger blush sur le visage des deux filles mais préféra ne pas en demander plus. Alors qu'Asami prétexta devoir se rafraîchir, Korra s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Il est encore pas mal fatigué.

\- Je vois ...

Tonraq replongea son nez dans son journal mais finit par le plier et le mettre sur la table.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Non.

Au vue de la rapidité de réponse, Tonraq fixa sa fille qui détourna le regard. Après plusieurs minutes, Korra soupira légèrement.

\- C'est rien vraiment. Mais je crois que je l'aime bien.

\- Tu sais ta mère et moi avons tout de suite compris.

Korra sentit une prise ferme sur ses épaules.

\- Fais attention d'accord. Elle n'est ni de notre monde ni ... Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue ou que les choses ne se passent pas bien une fois que tu seras de retour là-bas.

\- Je ne ferais rien. C'est une bonne amie. Je ne vais pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air.

Tonraq caressa doucement le visage de sa fille puis ressaisit son journal.

\- Laisses les choses évoluer par elles-mêmes.

* * *

Asami passa de l'eau sur son visage et observa son reflet. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête tout en essayant de faire disparaître cette image dans sa tête. Celle de Korra en dessous d'elle. Elle grommela légèrement lorsqu'elle vit une légère rougeur sur son visage.

\- Il faut que je pense à autre chose.

Elle s'attarda alors sur son reflet. Puis finit par secouer la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ci Korra s'intéressait à moi de cette manière.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils font?

Korra regarda machinalement la direction montrée par Asami.

\- Viens avec moi.

Asami suivit Korra jusqu'à une croupe de quelques mètres.

\- Là. Regardes nous pouvons quasiment la toucher.

Asami fixa l'aurore boréale et tendit machinalement la main. Korra reprit tout en s'installant.

\- Nous avons une coutume ici. Une sorte de légende.

\- Racontes-moi.

\- Il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, un homme a trouvé un passage pour les esprits en s'approchant tellement proche d'une aurore boréale qu'il passa dans un autre monde. Il y découvrit des esprits. Les esprits sont venues vers lui, curieux de rencontrer un homme. Là où l'homme découvrit des êtres pures et sereins, les esprits eux ingérèrent les émotions de l'homme. Certains esprits devinrent plus joyeux alors que d'autres devinrent plus malveillants. L'un d'entre eux ... Vaatu suivit l'homme lorsqu'il se décida à rejoindre son monde. Et des choses horribles se produisirent après cela. L'influence de Vaatu sur certains hommes amenèrent à des scènes de discordes.

Korra s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des légers chants derrière elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

Korra sourit légèrement tout en regardant Asami.

\- Tu entends ses chants? Nos ancêtres ont supplié Raava d'intervenir. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle arriva à contraindre Vaatu de revenir dans le monde des esprits et de laisser le monde des hommes sans son influence. Mais à une seule condition. Le passage entre les deux mondes devrait n'être qu'ouvert qu'à l'homme uniquement lorsqu'il sortirait de son enveloppe corporelle. Ses chants sont là pour guider les bons esprits et chasser les mauvais.

Korra fixa Asami qui semblait essayer de trouver quelque chose de judicieux à dire.

\- Tu trouves ça ridicule n'est-ce-pas?

Korra sentit une légère prise sur sa main.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je trouves ridicule tout ce que tu me racontes? Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas ses croyances à la Cité de la République que ce n'est pas intéressant.

Korra caressa du pouce la main d'Asami puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- Ta mère doit être avec eux. Tout comme mes grands-parents. Quand mes parents m'ont raconté cela, ça m'a aidé à accepter que je ne verrais plus jamais ma grand-mère. Tu vois ... Toutes ses choses peuvent t'apaiser Asami. En les rendant moins douloureuses.

Korra fut surprise de sentit Asami se coller contre elle.

\- Personne n'a jamais autant fait pour moi Korra. Merci.

* * *

\- Tu es la bienvenue Asami lors de la prochaine visite de ma fille. Je compte sur toi pour lui rappeler de venir nous voir.

\- Maman!

Asami rigola légèrement face à la mine renfrognée de Korra. Celle-ci enlaça sa mère puis son père. Asami allait embrayer la marche mais sentit une légère prise sur son poignet. Le père de Korra la serra contre lui suivit par sa mère. Senna caressa le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Prenez soin de vous deux d'accord?

Asami inclina légèrement la tête face à cela.

\- J'ai été contente de vous rencontrer.

* * *

Le voyage du retour se fit plus rapidement que celui du départ. Asami et Korra discutèrent de pas mal de sujet et Asami fut surprise des connaissances de Korra sur certains domaines. Arrivées au port, Korra fut étonnée de voir Kuvira qui s'avança vers elle avec un large sourire.

\- Je l'ai fait !

Avant que Korra ne puisse en demander davantage, Kuvira sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- J'ai parlé avec Ikki de ... Enfin Ikki m'a laisser l'embrasser. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour voir ça ... C'était ... Enfin depuis je n'ai pas pu la revoir et heureusement que tu t'es enfin décidée à revenir car j'vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Asami contente de te voir.

Comprenant la demande indirecte, Korra se rapprocha d'Asami.

\- On se voit plus tard?

\- Oui je crois que Kuvira a vraiment besoin de toi. Je vais rentrer chez moi et me reposer.

* * *

\- Dis tu m'écoutes?

Korra sortit de ses pensées et fixa Kuvira.

\- Oui désolée.

Kuvira chercha un instant ses mots puis finit par rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Asami?

\- Non.

Kuvira leva les yeux aux ciels face à la réaction de Korra.

\- Tu sais quand les autres ont appris qu'elle était partie avec toi ... Ils enfin tu commences à connaître Opale. Ils se sont tous mis dans la tête que vous étiez ensemble.

Korra secoua la tête tout en relevant machinalement.

\- Nous avons passé un bon séjour là-bas mais il ne sait rien passé de sentimental. On est juste devenue de bonnes amies.

\- Une bonne chose non?

Korra essaya de ne pas paraître déçue tout en répondant un oui. Kuvira se releva à son tours et posa une main sur l'épaule de Korra.

\- Tu sais ... Elle a besoin de quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si c'est d'une amie ou de plus mais elle semble te faire confiance alors ... J'ai appris à la découvrir et c'est quelqu'un de bien qui a assez souffert. Tu devrais laisser les choses comme elles sont. Elle risque de se refermer davantage sur elle-même si ... Enfin après c'est juste un conseil d'ami. On a vu la catastrophe avec Mako. Et ça m'ennuierait que ça se reproduise.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça pour ...

\- Je ne tenterais rien alors si on pouvais parler d'autre chose.

Kuvira souffla légèrement face à la position rigide de son amie. Elle tenta une seconde approche.

\- Allez viens. On va s'entraîner. Une bonne raclée ça te fera du bien.

Korra rigola légèrement tout en embrayant le pas à Kuvira.

* * *

\- Puisque je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé Opale.

Asami était partagée en deux. Raccrocher ou écouter les divagations d'Opale au téléphone.

\- A d'autres! Tu as passé plusieurs jours en tête à tête avec elle et tu n'as rien fait.

\- Nous avons été nous balader et avons beaucoup discuté. Et pour ton information ses parents étaient là.

\- Mais pas le soir ...

\- Opale!

\- Mais tu m'as dis que vous dormiez dans la même chambre.

\- Mais pas ensemble et qu'en bien même Korra ... Enfin Korra n'est pas du genre à profiter de la situation. Et puis je ne lui plais même pas de toute manière sinon elle en aurait profité quand ...

Asami se pinça machinalement l'arête du nez lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Elle opta pour la solution de repli et décida de raccrocher le téléphone. Elle entendit le son du vibreur et souffla face au message "Nous allons avoir une longue discussion ce soir au bar. Et tu as intérêt à venir si tu veux pas être dans l'embarras devant Papa Sato".

* * *

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle ne vient pas?

Kuvira frotta nerveusement l'arrière de son cou.

\- J'ai peut-être ... Disons que l'entraînement a été peut-être l'élément de trop pour elle. Elle m'a dis qu'elle allait dormir. Désolée.

Asami essaya de cacher sa déception puis fixa machinalement son téléphone. Aucun message de Korra. Elle souffla tout en reposant son téléphone.

\- Alors tu vas finir ton histoire ?

Asami essaya de restreindre son agacement.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Opale! J'aimerais pouvoir respirer.

\- Pas avant que tu ne finisses ta phrase de avant la coupure de ton téléphone.

Asami savait qu'elle ne sortirait pas de cette conversation avant de dire à Opale tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Après plusieurs minutes de discussions, Opale essaya de poser le pour et le contre.

\- Tu ne t'ai pas dis qu'elle avait les mêmes craintes que toi?

\- Elle n'est même pas venue ce soir. Peut-être que je l'ai ennuyé au final.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais que lorsque Kuvira s'entraîne ce n'est pas pour s'amuser. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Bolin ne veut plus s'entraîner avec.

\- Elle prend un malin plaisir à faire souffrir Bolin c'est différent.

\- Oui peut être mais Korra n'est pas surhumaine, elle a le droit d'être fatiguée.

\- Elle ne m'a pas envoyé de message.

\- Toi non plus.

Asami se releva tout en déposant de l'argent couvrant ses consommations.

\- Je préfère rentrer ... Je suis fatiguée.

* * *

\- Tout va bien ma fille?

Asami sursauta face à l'entrée dans son bureau. Le regard rivé vers l'extérieur, elle n'avait pas entendu son père entrer.

\- Oui oui. Je réfléchissais à ce nouveau modèle.

\- En fixant par la fenêtre si tu distinguais Korra?

Asami mordit inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. Hiroshi reprit tout en se positionnant à côté de sa fille.

\- Elle est déjà repartie. Apparemment, elle semble être assez occupée.

Voyant le mutisme de sa fille, Hiroshi essaya de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Tu ne l'as pas revue depuis votre retour?

\- Non.

\- C'est une jeune femme acharnée par son travail Asami ... Pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir?

Asami se reposa sur son siège et ressortit ses croquis.

\- Asami?

Celle-ci resserra son emprise sur son stylo.

\- Elle voudrait avoir de mes nouvelles, elle m'enverrait au moins un message.

\- Elle pourrait dire la même chose de toi.

\- Sauf que je lui ai envoyé un message et elle ne m'a pas répondu!

Hiroshi sentit la frustration dans la voix de sa fille. Il saisit doucement le stylo dans ses mains.

\- Vas la voir.

\- Mais ...

\- Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour reculer devant une difficulté Asami. Et je te connais, cette situation ne sera ni propice pour l'entreprise ni pour toi alors tant que tu n'as pas vu et parlé avec Korra tu ne travailles plus ici.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Maintenant dehors.

\- Mais enfin Papa ...

\- Asami ne m'obliges pas à aller chercher la sécurité.

Asami se releva par dépit et maugréa tout en quittant la pièce. Hiroshi fixa les différents croquis de sa fille et s'attarda sur un petit gribouillage en haut de l'un d'entre eux. Il y distingua un traîneau tiré par des chiens. Il rigola légèrement tout en se décidant à prendre son congé.

* * *

Asami fixa ses mains. Elle avait les mains moites. Pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de stress rien qu'à l'idée de cogner à une porte? Elle secoua la tête et frappa malgré ses réticences. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle soupira tout en reprenant sa marche.

\- Excusez-moi vous chercher Korra?

Asami se retourna pour voir une fille un peu plus jeune que son âge sortant de la chambre à côté de celle de Korra. Elle hocha machinalement la tête.

\- Vous savez où elle se trouve?

\- Korra passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque qu'autre chose alors vous devriez essayer là-bas.

\- Je ... La bibliothèque?

La jeune fille pointa un couloir.

\- Au fond du couloir vous prenez à droite et ensuite vous sortez du dortoir et continuez en traversant la cours. Vous allez tomber dessus.

\- Je vous remercie.

* * *

\- Asami?

Korra essaya de rester stoïque face à la personne debout devant elle. Elle fixa la bibliothèque et remarqua que les plus proches personnes étaient à plusieurs dizaines de tables. Asami fixa l'ensemble des bouquins ouverts sur la table et les différentes calepins où plusieurs gribouillis étaient visibles.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger. Je vais te laisser travailler.

\- Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour me dire ça?

Voyant l'incertitude sur le visage de Korra, Asami se décida à s'asseoir.

\- Je m'inquiétais.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message.

Korra frotta machinalement son visage.

\- Mon portable est quelque part dans la chambre et sûrement déchargé. J'ai pris un peu de retard avec notre séjour chez mes parents alors je n'ai pas fait attention à ça. Excuse-moi si je t'ai inquiété.

\- Tu aurais pu venir me dire bonjour quand tu viens travailler.

Korra fixa Asami et se décida à poser son stylo.

\- Je suis désolée Asami. J'avoue que ... Je n'ai pas réfléchie aussi loin.

\- Tu m'évites?

Korra fut surprise par la question.

\- Mais non pourquoi je ... Mais pourquoi tu penses ça?

\- Tu ne viens plus au bar.

Korra sentit la culpabilité venir alors se contraint à refermer tous ses livres. Tout en se relevant, elle intima Asami à la suivre.

\- Allons dans ma chambre.

Asami essaya de trouver un endroit pour s'asseoir et capitula en s'installant sur le lit.

\- C'est petit désolée.

\- C'est surtout remplie de livres.

Korra déposa la pile sur son bureau et s'assied à terre en face d'Asami.

\- Tu vois que je ne t'évites pas ... Je suis juste occupée. Et lorsque j'ai cinq minutes, Kuvira me tombe dessus avec Ikki.

\- ça n'a toujours pas avancé?

\- Ikki a dû partir plusieurs jours pour ses études alors j'ai un mélodrame à chaque fois que Kuvira passe cette porte.

Asami sentit une légère pointe de jalousie.

\- Tu l'invites dans ta chambre?

\- Pourquoi je le ferais pas? Tu es bien ici toi?

Korra fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une émotion partagée sur le visage d'Asami.

\- J'ai dis un truc qu'il ne fallait pas?

\- Tu me considères comme Kuvira?

Asami se releva et essaya de poser sa voix.

\- Je vais rentrer.

Korra se releva à son tours et saisit la poignet d'Asami.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as?

Asami essaya de masquer sa déception.

\- Je pensais que j'étais un peu plus importante pour toi que Kuvira.

\- Tu l'es.

Asami sentit une étreinte lâche et se détendit légèrement. Elle entendit un léger murmure.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois passée. Et je viendrais au bar Vendredi.

* * *

\- J'ai au moins ma réponse elle m'évite ...

\- Elle a peut-être du retard.

\- ça fait déjà deux heures que nous sommes ici! Je m'en vais.

Opale essaya de retenir son amie à bout de nerfs.

\- Mais enfin il n'y a pas que Korra. Tu pourrais au moins profiter de tes amis.

Opale distingua une forme de détresse sur le visage d'Asami qui articula difficilement.

\- J'ai attendu toute la semaine pour pouvoir au moins discuter avec elle. J'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas la déranger que ce soit par une visite ou un message alors ... J'ai besoin de rentrer.

Sur ce, Asami se releva et ne prit pas la peine de saluer le reste des ses amis. Opale chercha du regard Kuvira qui semblait plus s'ennuyer qu'autre chose. Elle se plaça à côté d'elle et tenta une approche.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Jinora a peut-être raison.

Opale fut surprise par la réplique de sa soeur qui embraya sur sa pensée.

\- Ikki ne m'a quasiment pas parlé et c'est juste des messages basiques. Je devais être qu'une expérience pour elle.

Opale se demanda soudain si sa soirée se limiterait à entendre les peines de coeur de chacun et fixa machinalement Bolin en plein billard avec son frère et Kay.

\- Ikki a peut-être besoin de faire le point. Pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas de son absence pour essayer de peser le pour et le contre? Ou pour parler avec Jinora.

Kuvira haussa simplement les épaules puis avala son verre d'une traite. Opale soupira face à la gestuelle de son aînée. Kuvira était toujours un mur de briques quand il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments.

\- Où est partie Asami?

\- Elle est rentrée. Korra n'est pas venue et elle est désespérée.

\- C'est peut être à cause de moi si Korra prend ses distances de cette manière. Je lui ai dis qu'Asami ne cherchait peut-être pas plus que de l'amitié et qu'elle devait vraiment réfléchir. Et elle s'est braquée. Maintenant on parle de tout sauf d'Asami.

Opale secoua la tête.

\- Donnes - moi ton téléphone.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Donnes je te dis.

* * *

\- Korra?

\- Hiroshi? Mais qu'est-ce-que ... Opale m'a dit qu'Asami habite ici ...

Hiroshi fut surpris de voir Korra derrière son majordome.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bien Monsieur Sato.

\- Monsieur Sato?

Hiroshi essaya de changer de sujet.

\- Laissons cela pour l'instant. Puis-je connaître la raison de votre venue?

\- Elle va bien?

\- Mais de quoi est-ce-que vous parlez?

Korra essaya de se remémorer toute la tirade d'Opale et déballa à une vitesse folle.

\- Opale m'a appelé en me disant qu'Asami avait eu un accident au travail tout à l'heure et qu'elle ...

\- Korra ?

Korra fixa derrière Hiroshi et vit Asami dans une tenue décontractée. Hiroshi fixa sa fille puis se dirigea vers son étude.

\- Je pense que je vais vous laisser. Korra ... Essayez de vous calmer.

Korra se rapprocha d'Asami qui essaya de garder un visage neutre.

\- Mais tu n'as rien?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je quelque chose?

Korra essaya de poser sa voix mais laissa sa colère prendre le dessus.

\- Opale a appelé 25 fois sur mon téléphone. J'ai fini par répondre et elle m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident et que c'était grave et ... A quoi est-ce-qu'elle joue exactement! Non parce que à te voir tu vas parfaitement bien! Elle pense que j'ai que ça à faire de crapahuter jusqu'ici !

Asami encaissa les mots puis finit par lâcher avec colère.

\- Eh bien excuse-moi si je t'ennuies tant que ça! Tu n'aurais pas du venir si je ne suis qu'une nuisance pour toi!

Sur ce, Asami se retourna et remonta l'escalier vers sa chambre. Korra sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit une porte à l'étage claquer. Elle resta immobile ne sachant pas quoi faire exactement.

\- Ma fille est ce que j'ai de plus précieux vous savez ...

Korra se retourna et son esprit se reconnecta à la réalité.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez son père?

\- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Korra leva les yeux au ciel et se redirigea vers l'extérieur.

\- Si vous passez le pas de cette porte, ne vous avisez plus jamais d'entrer en contact avec ma fille.

Korra s'arrêta dans son mouvement sur quoi Hiroshi reprit.

\- Ma fille vous apprécie. Beaucoup. Alors montez là-haut et soyez honnête. Et ensuite vous pourrez retourner à vos études.

Korra se figea lorsqu'Hiroshi se rapprocha d'elle et murmura.

\- Si vous n'avez que faire d'elle, elle a le droit de le savoir. Alors soyez une adulte et assumez vos responsabilités.

* * *

Korra fixa la poignée et se décida à ouvrir la porte sans cogner. Elle vit Asami de dos.

\- Je vais bien. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- C'est moi.

Asami souffla mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Tu n'as pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire?

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu étais une nuisance Asami.

\- Alors me faire une promesse pour te débarrasser de moi tu appelles ça comment?

\- Quelle promesse?

Asami se rapprocha et explosa.

\- Tu m'avais promis de venir!

Korra ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai oublié. Je suis désolée.

Asami se calma légèrement lorsqu'elle vit le regard coupable de Korra. Celle-ci reprit plus difficilement.

\- Ecoute je suis venue ici car j'ai eu peur de ... Opale à fait sonner cela comme si tu n'allais pas t'en sortir alors ... Je n'aurais pas bougé de mon dortoir si tu n'étais pas importante pour moi. Mais j'ai besoin de finir rapidement tout ça pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument retourner si rapidement là-bas?

\- Parce que je n'ai que mon village. Ils sont fiers de moi tu sais?

\- Et moi?

Korra essaya de trouver les mots judicieux.

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue pour venir chez moi et puis on restera en contact.

\- Comme des amies?

\- C'est ce que tu veux non?

Asami fut surprise par la question. Korra embraya en essayant de cacher sa rougeur.

\- Kuvira m'a fait comprendre que tu étais quelqu'un de fragile et qui avait besoin de stabilité. Et je comprends que tu souhaites t'entourer d'amis qui prennent soin de toi. Et je suis flattée que tu me considères comme ton amie.

\- Qu'est-ce-que Kuvira vient faire la dedans?

\- Elle m'a expliqué qu'avec Mako vous étiez amis et que vous n'auriez jamais dû être plus.

\- Et quel rapport avec toi?

\- C'est la même chose à tes yeux non? Et il est hors de question que je te fasses du mal.

Asami se rapprocha de Korra et après une légère hésitation lui caressa le visage.

\- Tu es loin d'être comme Mako. Et je ... Je me sens tellement bien quand tu es avec moi.

Korra se décala face à la touche.

\- C'est justement pour ça que ... Je vais repartir Asami. Alors profitons simplement des moments jusqu'à mon départ.

Asami masqua sa déception mais se contraint à hocher la tête. Korra se dirigea vers la porte et avant de la refermer murmura difficilement.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir ça Asami.

* * *

\- Bon je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là avant que je te fasses mal. Tu es toute molle.

Korra s'étira pour simple réponse, faisant abstraction des douleurs se propageant dans tout son corps. Kuvira secoua la tête face au mutisme de Korra.

\- Tu sais ... Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

Korra se releva tout en cherchant une bouteille d'eau dans son sac et en balança une à Kuvira.

\- Elle me manque.

Kuvira laissa une grimace sur son visage tout en prenant une gorgée.

\- Tu peux aller la voir.

\- Elle ne veut plus me voir.

\- Elle te l'a dit?

Korra haussa les épaules pour simple réponse.

\- Comment pourrait-elle encore vouloir me voir après ce que je lui ai dis? Je le fais pour elle.

\- Quant est-il de toi?

Korra se rassied à terre en tailleur tout en fixant Kuvira.

\- Elle est une femme exceptionnelle. Mais tu as raison. Elle est fragile et ... Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Kuvira essaya de trouver les mots judicieux.

\- Quand je t'ai dis de rester amie avec elle ... C'était parce que je ne veux pas récupérer une coquille vide quand tu repartiras. Mais ... Il y a peut-être une autre solution.

\- Ah oui et laquelle? Que je reste ici? Je ne peux pas. Et il va s'en dire qu'elle ne pourra jamais vivre là-bas. Je serais égoïste de lui demander de faire une chose que je suis moi-même incapable de faire.

Voyant que la situation était au point mort, Kuvira capitula.

* * *

\- Tu sais les relations longues distances ça marche pour certains.

\- Opale!

Opale attrapa une robe à sa portée et se releva pour se positionner à côté de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas avec celle-là?

\- Trop révélatrice.

Opale reposa la robe et alla dans le dressing d'Asami. Tout en farfouillant, elle réitéra son sujet de discussion.

\- Apparemment l'ignorer ne t'aide pas à passer à autre chose alors ...

\- Le fait que tu m'en parles à chacune de nos rencontres non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Mais t'as vu dans quel état tu es? Même ton père ne veut plus que tu parles à des actionnaires.

\- Ils m'ont énervé.

\- Oui enfin ... Bref. Tu sais si tu l'aimes tu pourrais envisager une relation longue distance ...

Asami s'arrêta dans son geste puis reprit son ajustement de sa robe.

\- Elle me voit comme une petite chose fragile qui va se briser en mille morceaux si elle fait un truc qui me fait défaut. Je devrais d'ailleurs remercier Kuvira pour lui avoir mis cette merveilleuse idée en tête.

Opale grimaça face à la colère dans le ton de son homologue.

\- Elle voulait probablement aider.

\- Aider? Elle ne peux pas se mêler de ses affaires! Tu sais quoi je vais aider aussi Ikki en lui disant des choses plus ou moins osées sur Kuvira et ensuite si ça lui gâche sa possibilité d'être en couple avec je te le balancerais ça "Oh mais c'était juste pour aider".

Opale savait reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance.

\- Bon d'accord mais tu connais Kuvira. Elle a tendance à s'y prendre comme un manche pour les choses affectives mais je suis convaincue que ça ne partait pas d'un mauvais sentiment.

\- Le résultat est le même.

Opale allait répondre mais reçut un message. Tout en le parcourra, elle fixa machinalement Asami puis se décida à répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce-que Bolin veut?

\- Oh rien. Il m'a juste confirmé que Korra travaillait ce soir. Donc elle ne viendra pas tu peux te rassurer.

* * *

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne peux pas porter un pantalon. T'en porte bien un toi!

-Oh allez Korra! Fais un effort.

\- Et puis pourquoi je dois venir aussi?

Kuvira referma son téléphone et se dirigea vers Korra.

\- ça te fera du bien de revoir un peu de monde. Et Tenzin sera content de te revoir.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as besoin d'une solution de replie si avec Ikki ...

\- Bon d'accord je suis grillée.

Un léger tilt arrêta Kuvira dans son discours. Korra fixa le portable et attendit une explication face au léger sourire sur le visage de Kuvira.

\- Oh c'est Bolin.

\- Depuis quand tu souris quand Bolin t'envoie un message?

Kuvira essaya de reporter son visage neutre.

\- Cet abruti a réussi à convaincre presque tout le monde de venir.

\- Presque?

\- Oui sauf Asami qui préfère finir un projet à l'entreprise.

* * *

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Korra et Asami avaient eu la même pensée. Voyant leurs amis leur laisser de l'espace, Asami s'installa sur un banc tout en laissant Korra le loisir de s'y installer ou non. Korra fixa la femme devant elle.

\- Tu es vraiment très belle.

\- ça te va bien aussi.

Korra tenta de crever l'abcès.

\- Je ... Tu me manques.

Asami fut surprise par le murmure venant de nulle part. Elle fixa un instant les animations derrière Korra et essaya de poser sa voix.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

* * *

\- Elles ne s'engueulent pas c'est déjà ça.

\- Hum.

Opale fixa Kuvira qui semblaient lointaine.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler au lieu de te servir de ses deux là comme excuse.

Kuvira grommela quelque chose à l'égard d'Opale mais réalisa la demande. Elle salua les différentes personnes à sa portée et après plusieurs minutes à chercher après Ikki, la trouva en retrait des animations.

\- Salut ...

Ikki sourit tout en se rapprochant de Kuvira.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir.

\- Oui d'ailleurs merci de m'avoir invité.

Kuvira se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit le regard coupable d'Ikki. Celle-ci essaya de trouver les mots justes.

\- Tu vas dire que je suis ... Je voulais juste que l'on se retrouve à deux. On n'a pas pu parler ni se voir pendant plusieurs jours et ... Je voulais que ce soit spéciale.

\- ça l'est pour moi.

\- Ah ...

Kuvira fixa les alentours puis murmura à l'égard d'Ikki.

\- Et si on allait ailleurs?

Ikki rigola légèrement mais s'arrêta suite au regard sérieux de Kuvira qui reprit.

\- Faisons quelque chose rien qu'à deux.

\- Mais nos parents ...

\- Oh je t'en prie vu le monde ... On sera revenues avant qu'ils ne remarquent notre absence.

Pour simple réponse Ikki attrapa la main de Kuvira et la tira en dehors des festivités.

* * *

Korra fut rassurée lorsqu'elle entendit Asami rire de ses dernières mésaventures.

\- Rigoles si tu veux mais j'ai encore mal.

Asami cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Korra et reprit plus sérieusement.

\- Je ne suis pas fragile Korra. Je sais ce que je veux. Et c'est toi.

Korra déglutit difficilement face à l'aveu d'Asami qui quémanda un léger baiser.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Mais ...

\- Plus tard Korra.

Korra réalisa la demande et fut surprise qu'Asami réponde au baiser.

* * *

\- Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour ce merveilleux travail accompli. Avez-vous des projets?

Korra fixa le certificat de thèse dans ses mains et secoua simplement la tête.

\- Prenez quelques temps pour vous reposer et ensuite ... Faîtes ce pour quoi vous êtes douée. Et sachez qu'un poste vous attends si vous changez d'avis.

Korra remonta jusqu'au parking et fut surprise de voir Asami l'attendre. Celle-ci embrassa sa moitié et prit délicatement le certificat dans ses mains.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-que ça fait?

\- Pas grand chose en fait.

Asami caressa le visage de Korra qui semblait ailleurs.

\- Tes parents vont être fiers de toi quand tu vas leur montrer.

\- Mes parents ... Je leur ai dis que je reprenais le bateau dans quelques jours.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui va pas Korra?

Korra força un sourire et se plaça sur le côté passager.

* * *

\- Tu m'écriras?

\- Tous les jours ...

\- Tu m'appelleras?

\- Quand le réseau sera propice oui.

Korra sentit une drôle de sensations dans ses entrailles. Cela faisait plus de dix-huit mois qu'elle était en couple avec Asami. Dix-huit mois durant lesquelles elles ne se voyaient pas pendant maximum 8h. Contre toute attente ce n'était pas Asami qui semblait le plus affectée. Celle-ci prenait d'ailleurs étonnement bien la nouvelle. Asami embrassa Korra.

\- Nous nous voyons dans moins d'un mois d'accord?

\- Oui pour quelques jours.

Asami sourit face à cette information.

\- ça va passer vite Korra.

* * *

\- Mal de mer?

Korra secoua la tête tout en essayant de ne pas vomir une é-nième fois. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi mal en mer. Elle décida de retourner dans sa cabine et resta perdue dans ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'elle sentit la migraine venir.

\- Je savais que je ne pourrais pas toujours être avec elle ...

* * *

\- Asami?

Korra essaya de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Asami rigola face à la tête de Korra et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle désigna les deux personnes derrière elle.

\- Senna et Tonraq ont réussit à te cacher ce détail si j'en crois ta tête.

\- Mais ...

Senna enlaça sa fille sous le choc, bientôt rejoint par son père.

\- Asami a investit dans un bateau qui navigue beaucoup plus rapidement que celui que tu as pris. Elle est arrivée depuis hier. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose dans quoi elle a investit.

\- Tonraq laisses Asami lui montrer.

Korra se fit traîner malgré elle à l'extérieur de chez elle. Elle fut surprise de voir une maison à l'aplomb du maison était un grand mot. Asami pointa du doigt la bâtisse.

\- J'ai fait construire ce local. ça sera un peu mon second lieu de travail. Depuis plusieurs mois, je suis en contact régulier avec ton père. Nous avons trouvé des accords de sortes à conserver ce que vous aimez et améliorez les choses nécessaires. Nous avons améliorez le réseau téléphonique, l'acheminement des produits nécessaires tels que médicaux et nutritifs pour les plus important. Et j'ai réussi à convaincre mon père de venir ici pour faire mon travail et retourner à la République quand c'est nécessaire. Korra? Dis quelques choses.

\- Tu as fais tout ça ... C'est ... Incroyable.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère?

Korra fixa les fils se baladant de maison en maison. La technologie ... Elle essaya de trouver un argument mais laissa ce détail de côté.

\- Ah vrai dire ... Je suis juste contente que tu sois là. Pour le reste je verrais plus tard.

* * *

Et bien plus tard ... Korra décida de suivre Asami à la cité de la République. D'y vivre tout en devenant professeur à l'Université pendant qu'Asami s'attelait à utiliser les connaissances et la technologie de son entreprise pour apporter l'aide et le soutien nécessaires aux populations dans le besoin. Ce que Korra comprit bien après ses premiers pas dans cette cité est qu'un Empire de nos jours, dirigée par une femme merveilleuse, n'avait pas la même signification que ce qu'elle avait pu retranscrire dans ses recherches. Elle se demandait alors si une trace de l'implication de sa compagne pour le bien être des populations dans le besoin resterait dans l'histoire de la République. Mais ça ... Seul l'avenir le dira.


End file.
